


Flight

by Herbal_Witch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangels, Declarations Of Love, Demons, Dimension Travel, Dragons, Explicit Sexual Content, Kindred, M/M, Redemption, Soul Bond, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 37,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herbal_Witch/pseuds/Herbal_Witch
Summary: Dean and Cas are sent to a different dimension by a pissed off pagan deity.  This dimension is full of dragons, while Dean wants to gank them all, Cas is absolutely fascinated!A new big bad has come into play and the boys and some surprise friends will have to fight, yet again.The summary sucks. This particular fic will have very low angst, lots of fluff and smut. Give it a read, I promise it will be worth it ( ;





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the typos, typing on my phone sucks. Although I did half to laugh at the "Rick isn't comfortable" one. I meant rock, I don't know who Rick is, but apparently he is not comfortable. I never knew!
> 
> I'll get them fixed at some point( ;

"Dean!" Cas yelled as he watched his friend get flung into a wall. Cas threw his angel blade at Juno, she screamed as it impaled her shoulder. Her eyes narrowed at him and she began to chant.

The language was as old as time and it took Cas a moment to process what she was saying. "No!" He rushed her but just as he was about to grab her, she disappeared.

Wait no, he disappeared. He looked around at the lush landscape. He was studying the trees to try and figure out where he was when he heard a groan.

"Dean!" Cas ran over and knelt beside him. Cas cupped his cheek. "Are you alright?"

Dean gave him a small smile. " I'm fine, Cas. But where the hell are we?"

"I do not know." 

"Well shit." Dean sighed. "I hate that bitch."

"I'm sorry I didn't stop her chanting in time. It has been so long since I heard that language, I had almost forgotten it." 

"That's ok Cas. Hell I didn't even know it at all. " He sat up, instantly regretting it when his head swam. He closed his eyes against the onslaught.

Cas put his hand back on Dean's face and push his grace through him, healing what had been hurt. He smiled as Dean have a happy hum as his pain and dizziness vanished. He covered Cas hand with his own and gave it a squeeze in thanks.

Cas stood, bringing Dean up with him. "We must find shelter, it will be dark in an hour or so." He judged by the placement of the sun.

''Yeah, good idea. We don't know where the fuck she zapped us to. I'm just really hoping its not demons. I'm really sick of those black eyed bastards." 

They started towards the north, figuring it's as good of place as any to start. They walked through the forest, Cas telling him about the trees and plants that surrounded them. "And this one here is Sweet Gale."

Cas stopped suddenly and looked back at the plant. Dean stopped as well, turning to look at the angel. "What's wrong?"

"Dean, this plant hasnt looked like this since the 8th century. And was only found in northern Europe. I believe we are in the Viking age."

"Cas are you saying we were sent back in time to the 800's?" Dean's question was punctuated by a loud roar.  
Dean jumped. "What the hell was that?" He grabbed Cas hand and pulled his close to his side as his other hand grabbed his gun. 

"It's a dragon Dean." Cas said calmly.

"What?! Sounded nothing like the one I fought before." Dean said a little too high pitched for his liking. But hey, dragons!

"No, those where made by supernatural causes. These are majestic creatures. I was very sad when they became extinct." Cas told him.

"Ok, but they are majestic creatures that can eat us Cas. We need to find shelter, come on." He dragged Cas after him.

They walked through a grove, both men keeping an eye out for any dragons. 

"Hey look over there, it looked like a cave." Dean said. It was really more just an indentation in the side of a large hill to their east but close enough. It'll provide shelter and keep at least there of their sides covered.

When they reached the cave, Cas looked closely at the rocks around them. Most were covered in moss or an ivy like plant. It didn't look like anything had been here recently. He was hoping they weren't walking into a dragons home.

"We probably shouldn't start a fire, lest we want to attract attention." Cas said. Sitting down with his back to the back of the cave. 

Dean came over and sat beside him. "You're right. Lucky it's summer huh?"

Cas grinned at him, nodding.

"Do you think you can zap us back?" Dean asked him, leaning into Cas side. Neither of them had talked about how close they were lately. Personal space was a thing in the far distant past.

"No, unfortunately, my grace is weak from fighting the deity. In a few days I should be strong enough." Cas told him sadly.

"Hey, it's ok. Just think how jealous Sammy's gonna be that we get to see dragons and he doesn't." Dean said, hating to see his angel sad.

Cas smiled at that. He looked outside the cave, watching the sun setting. In that moment everything was peaceful. It was quite, he had Dean right next to him and he was happy. But a thought accrued to him making him frown.

"I don't think you will be able to sleep well tonight. Rock is not very comfortable."

"It could be worse." Dean said. "Although I will probably have to stay right next to you to keep warm." He blushed a bit.

Cas thought that blush was the cutest thing he's seen in a long time. Not that he'd ever tell Dean that. "Of course Dean. Anything you need." He returned to watching the sunset.

"I have an idea that might be more comfortable." Cas said suddenly into the quite.

" What's that?" 

"Lean forward and close your eyes."

Dean did as he was told and heard a flutter of feathers and something brush lightly on his back.

"Ok, you may open your eyes and lean back." Cas deep rumble told him.

The hunter slowly opened his eyes as he leaned back, into a pillow? No, wings? Cas had his wing around Dean. He looked in awe at the sleek black feathers. They felt so soft against his skin. He looked over to Cas.

"How are my eyes not burning out my skull?" He asked.

"Because of our bond. It allows you to see parts of my true form." Cas answers.

"Awesome. What else does or can our bond do?" 

Cas hesitates before he answers. " It can do many things. I can tell how you are doing from a distance. It helps me heal you. It, uh, can do much more, uh, if we complete it." He was stiff beside Dean.

"What do you mean complete it?" Dean held his breath, hoping Cas would give him the answer he hoped for.

"What we have is more of a preliminary bond. It is a bond of, uh, mates and if we were to consummate it we would be able to talk telepathically and your lifespan would become the same as mine. You would also become a nephilim." Cas said quietly.

"I'd get wings?" Dean asked shocked. 

"Yes, but Dean the bond is permanent. Once done it can never be undone." Cas told him.

Dean's heart dropped. He looked away. "You don't wanna bond with me." He whispered. Of course, why would Cas wanna tie himself down to a broken man?

Cas grabbed his face and forced Dean to look him in the eye. " I want nothing more then to fully bond with you, Dean. But I am not worthy of you. I have loved you for so long and these last few months I've been the happiest I have ever been, just being able to be by your side." Cas told him, conviction ringing through.

Dean smiled at him. "You are so worthy. I love you too." Dean leaned in and kissed him.

Cas gasped into his lips and responded passionately, bringing his hand up to the back of Dean's neck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now..........DRAGONS!!!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks soooo much for the kudos! They make me very happy!

Dean moaned into Cas mouth. Damn his angel tasted good, he thought as Cas opened his lips so Dean could explore inside. Dean ran his fingers through Cas messy black locks as he had always wanted to do. The strands were just as soft as he thought they'd be.

 

Cas ran his hands down to Deans hips and picked him up to saddle his lap. Dean gasped completely turned on by the manhandling. He was so used to being the strongest one when it came to sex, with felt awesome to let go and have Cas run the show.

 

"Oh, Dean." Cas murmured against his lips. He leaned his head back to look into bright green eyes. "As much as I want to continue this," He gasped as Dean rolled his hips, giving his cock the friction he was aching for. "Mmmm, we are not safe here. I would not like to be caught with our pants down."

 

Dean sighed, hating the logic of Cas' statement. "Damn it, you're right." He leaned in and gave his angel a soft kiss. He got off of his lap and settled into his side. Cas brought his wing around the hunter and smiled when Dean made a noise of contentment. 

 

The were silent for a time, watching the stars again. Both men trying to calm their heartbeats and will their arousal down.

 

"I love you Dean." Cas spoke up a good fifteen minutes later.

 

"I love you too, my angel." Dean said quietly with a soft grin on his face. He snuggled into Cas tighter, sighing happily as Cas ran his fingers through his hair.

 

"Sleep now, my love. I will watch over you." Cas told him gently.

 

Dean drifted off to sleep. Cas watched the stars and kept an eye out for any movement. He felt happier than he had ever been in his entire existence.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Dean awoke feeling warm and safe. It was a strange experience for him. He felt safe in the bunker when he woke up, but never as warm and comfortable. He raised his head, green locked on to blue. Dean smiled as Cas bowed his head to give Dean a good morning kiss.

 

"Good morning Dean. I trust you slept well?" Cas asked as he raised his head.

 

"Best sleep I ever had. I don't think I'll ever be able to sleep without you and your awesome wings." He ran his hand over the feathers surrounding them. 

 

Cas bit his lip and moaned softly. 

 

"Oh does that feel good?" Dean asked with a smirk as he ran his fingers through again, but this time a bit harder. He felt Cas erection against his thigh. He rocked into it as Cas moaned loudly this time. Cas grabbed his shoulder, where his mark resides. Dean felt a pulse of heat run through him. He hissed as it ran straight to his cock. Cas grabbed his other arm and easily lifted his, bringing his full on his lap again. 

 

He must like this position, Dean thought until another blast of heat ran through him and all thought vanished. He started rolling his hips, pushing his cock against Cas'. Cas brought his lips to Deans and kissed him hard and deep, their hips rolling together. Dean had to tear his lips from Cas' in a bid to breathe. He leaned back a bit into the wings behind him, wanting to watch the pleasure play along his angels face as he rode him. He turned his face a bit into the wing, keeping eye contact he brought his lounge out to lick one of the black feathers from root to tip. Cas' hips shot up and his grace ran through Dean so hot and bright that they both came at the same time.

 

They laid there staring into each others eyes as their breathing evened out and bodies cooled.

 

"Damn Cas, that was the hottest thing ever! And we didn't even take our clothes off!" Dean chuckled. "I love you." He felt free. No longer having to hold in his feelings. He even was surprising himself on how easy it was to keep telling Cas that he loved him. But, oh Chuck, the smile that he got in return made the chick flick moments that keep happening totally worth it.

 

"As I love you Dean." Cas said, his whole face lit up by his smile. "It was very...hot." He was not used to that word but it was spot on in this case.

 

Dean laughed as Cas pulled him to his chest. He waved a hand and the drying come disappeared. Dean was about to thank him when he heard a small rumble. 

 

Both men sat up instantly, Cas bringing his blade to him with a thought. The stood in unison, silently.

 

The rumble came again from the left side of the opening of their cave. They watched a small dragon, about the size of a beagle came into the cave. The dragon had black scales that had a sheen of purple and blue, small wings tucked close to it's body and a thin tail. Its bright blue eyes looked them over. 

 

She stopped and stared at the two human like creatures in front of her. The shorter one had some kind of magic. She wasn't sure what it was, but it was powerful and not any kind of dragon magic she'd ever seen.

 

"We mean you no harm." The shorter, dark one rumbled, softly to her. "I am Castiel and this is Dean."

 

Dean thought that Cas was crazy trying to talk to the dragon. It's an animal, right? Animals can't talk.

 

"I am Emrys." The dragon said in a soft feminine voice. "What are you dark one?" 

 

"I am an Angel of the Lord. It is my grace that you feel." Castiel told her.

 

"I have never met an angel before. My brother told me stories about how a dark angel once saved my fathers, well before the Thunderwill's got them and my brother. I am the last of my line."

 

"I know what it is to be alone, little one." Cas said with a sad smile. Dean cleared his throat. "Well I did know what it was to be alone. I am no longer alone." He smiled at Dean.

 

Dean sat down in front of Emrys, deciding she seemed relatively safe. She never once bared her teeth or did anything aggressive.

 

"What kind of Dragon are you?" Dean asked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter! It feels a bit rushed but I wanted to get this out while it was swimming in my brain!

"I am a Changewill. I can change into almost anything. I can hide a move faster at this size. My original form is as tall as that tree right there." She pointed at the 25 to 30 foot tall tree that stood just outside the center of the opening to the cave. 

 

"Damn, that's big! Can you change colors too?" Dean asked.

 

"No, just my size and my scales can turn soft like this." Emrys shimmered for a second. She looked just like a black lab, just with short ears and her bright blue eyes. 

 

Dean held his hand out to her. "May I?"

 

"Yes, you may." Her teeth flashed in a smile at his polite inquiry. 

 

Dean ran his hand over her head and little ears, down to her back. "You are so soft and so pretty! You can be all soft and cuddly and then BAM, you are all bad ass! Just like my Cas!" Dean shook his head a bit at his words, normally he didn't care too much for dogs, but Emrys is a fucking dog/dragon. She kicked ass! He looked over to Cas and caught him blushing at Dean's comment.

 

"Thank you Dean!" Emrys said preening. She looked back and forth between the two men. "You are mates?" She edged closer to Dean, pretty much sitting in his lap. She like the petting and wanted more.

 

Dean smiled up at Cas. "Yes we are, but we have not gone through the mating process yet." Cas smiled back down at him, beyond happy that Dean claimed him as his mate. Cas was about to sit down with them when they heard large footsteps coming their way.

 

Remembering what Emrys said about being the last of her kind he quickly knelt behind Dean and wrapped them both in his wings, using his grace to make them invisible. "Shh, they can not see us but they can hear." He said low in Deans ear. They didn't have to worry about Emrys as she seemed to be stunned into silence at Cas wings. She glance at the wings, then herself and changed into a bird about the size of a raven. She hopped up on Dean's shoulder so she could snuggle into Dean and then into Cas while they waited. Cas smiled at her and ran a finger down her soft black feathers. She lifted her wing up next to his and nodded her head. They looked remarkable alike. He nodded back.

 

The footsteps got closer and they saw a large foot in the opening of the cave. The red scales glinted in the sunlight. Dean hoped the owner of that big ass foot would just keep walking. But as soon as he thought it, the side of the dragons face showed up in the opening, blocking most light as it looked in. The three beings inside the cave held their breath and froze. 

 

"I smell you, Changewill. I know you are around here somewhere. You can keep running but I will always find you. You will be mine." The red dragon said. His breath filling the cave with a rancid smell so vile, it almost made Dean puke. Cas noticed his mates reaction and send a pulse of grace to clear the air around them. Emrys started shaking and hide under Cas trench coat. The two men looked at each other, both silently vowing to never let that thing have their new friend. 

 

Each held completely still until the red dragon walked off and they could no longer hear the footsteps. As Dean started to move Cas held him tighter, signaling not to move. He sent out a tendril of grace to locate the dragon. He relaxed his hold on Dean and drew his wings back, the dragon was far away now. 

 

"That dragon is gone now Emrys, you can come out now." Cas told her.

 

Her little head popped out just enough for her to shake her head and she went back in, finding herself a spot in the inner pocket of his coat. Cas looked at Dean and both tried very hard not to laugh at her cuteness. Not when they knew it was fear driving her actions.

 

"Emrys, sweetheart, we won't let that douche get you. Don't worry. Cas and I are here for you now." Dean said to Cas coat. Cas nodded, they both have come to love this little dragon already. They will do anything and everything in their power to keep her safe.

 

"Why do you guys even care?" A muffled little voice asked.

 

"Are you kidding? You are awesome! Cas and I both love you already! I'm not sure why its so instantaneous for us all, but you are our family now." Dean said. Emrys popped back out at that.

 

"I'm your family?" She asked

 

"Yes you are and as Dean always says, you don't give up on family." Cas told her, his gravely voice gentle.

 

Emrys gave a little birdy smile at that. 

 

"But there is something you should know. We are not from around here. We will be going home in a few days." Cas paused and looked at Dean, who nodded at his unasked question. "Do you want to go with us?"

 

"Where are you from?"

 

"We are actually from the future. Hundreds of years from now. The only issue would be you would have to be in bird form or dog form when we go places, especially in the car." Dean told her.

 

"What's a car?" She asked, her little head tilted to the side, reminding Dean of Cas.

 

Cas smiled as well and instead of answering, he placed a finger on her head and used his grace to send the knowledge she would need of the future. Emrys gasped as it flowed through her. The places and things she saw amazed her. She frowned when she saw what they did to protect people, battling the evil of the world. She must help them.

 

"I want to come with you. I will protect you from the monsters you've showed me." Emrys said solemnly.

 

Dean and Cas shared a look. "Sweetie, we don't want to bring you back so you can protect us, we want to protect you." Dean told her.

 

"It is my job as a Kindred." 

 

"Kindred?" Dean asked.

 

"It means the she is bound to us, it was almost unheard of as there wasn't many humans at this time that understood or respected dragons. She is ours and we are hers. The closest thing to this in our time would be pets I suppose. But obviously much more than that. Father had such hopes of dragon and human coexistence that he made dragons souls match humans and angels it seems. Like soulmates without the romantic aspect." Cas answered.

 

"That would definitely explain why we are all drawn to each other. Emrys is our Kindred and we... we are soulmates?" Dean asked quietly.

 

Cas smiled. "Yes we are. I've known since I touched your soul in hell that you were made to be mine and I to be yours. But I never dared hope that we would ever be together."

 

Dean smiled back. "Cas, you sap." He teased, bumping his shoulder against the other mans. "It just took us some time but we are together now and there's no changing that." 

 

Cas leaned over and gave him a tender kiss. The pulled apart laughing when Emrys flew up to nuzzle their cheeks during the kiss. 

 

"Silly girl." Dean said holding out his hand for her to stand on. She hop over and sighed happily when he brought her to rest against his and Cas' chest.


	4. Chapter 4

They decided to venture out of the cave to find edible food for Dean. Emrys had decided to stay in her bird form, making a nest in Deans hair. Cas thought they looked adorable. Sneaking glance at them as he looked at the plants around them, hoping for at least some sort of fruit to give Dean. Deans eyes were taking in their surroundings, watching out for the dragon from before that wanted to take their little Emrys away. 

 

Cas stopped when he saw some wild raspberries bushes. He used his grace to conjure up a basket with the sticks laying around and started to pick them. Dean came up next to him and started on the other side.

 

"Rabbit food." He mumbled, not caring too much cause he was starving. He picked and ate the berries on his side and then outta the basket. "This will tide me over for a little bit." He said after he ate his fill.

 

"Did you eat them all?" A male voice came from behind the trees to their right.

 

Castiel and Dean immediately drew their weapons and with his free hand Cas opened up his coat. He glanced at Emrys, who understood and flew into the pocket of the coat. She was tense, ready to fly out and turn dragon this turned bad. 

 

A man stepped out into view. Cas stood shocked, feeling a presence that he hadn't in so long.

 

"Chuck?" Dean asked confused. "What the hell are you doing here?"

 

Cas fell to his knees. "Father.." He whispered. 

 

"Rise my son, I am not that kind of God anymore." Chuck/God told him.

 

"Your Father, Chuck is God?" it took a moment for Dean to process this news. "Ok Chuck, what is it you need."

 

Chuck was looking at Cas with such love and pride that it made Dean tear up a bit. This was all Cas wanted. To be loved by his Father. 

 

Chucks eyes turned on him. "I do love my son very much. I wanted to go to him all those time he prayed to me, but I saw the future that would happen if I did. I couldn't let that happen, there was so much blood and loss. Castiel, please get up." He finished.

 

Cas stood, tears in his eyes. Chuck smiled at him and wrapped his arms around him. "Littlest angel, I am very proud of you. You are the only one who watched after humanity after I left. I am so sorry I haven't been there for you. But I am here now and I am not going anywhere again." God hugged Cas harder for a second and released him with a light clap on his back. Cas gasped and stumbled.

 

"Cas, are you ok?" Dean said grabbing his arm and holding him upright. "What did you do to him?" Dean didn't even get the whole question out before Emrys flew out of Cas coat to dive bomb at God. 

 

"You will not hurt my Kindred!" She yelled.

 

Cas raised his hand. "Emrys, my father did not hurt me." He held his hand out flat for her to fly into.

 

"You are much brighter now, why?" She asked him.

 

God chuckled. "I made him an archangel. There has always been four and we will need four again. Gabriel, Lucifer and Michael have all repented and have been brought back. Raphael is still so far off the wall he could not be brought back. There is no other angel that deserve this more than you, Littlest angel. You are now Castiel, Archangel of Love and Devotion."

 

Cas smiled wide. He looked at Dean, who was looking at him with such pride. He ran the few steps between them and grabbed Dean and swung them in a circle. Cas set him back on his feet with a kiss. Dean was laughing, he looked to Chuck. "Such a cliché romance moment, wasn't it?"

 

God just grinned and nodded. 

 

"Father, before we get to Gabriel and the others, I would like to formally introduce you to my mate to be, Dean Winchester and our Kindred Dragon, Emrys."

 

God smiled and looked at Emrys. "May I see you little one?" Emrys looked at Cas and Dean, both men nodded. She flew into Gods outstretched hand. She looked up into kind eyes. Gods other hand ran down her back. "You are now shielded at all times in your dragon form, you may fly and no one will see you. Since my son and his mate need to be back in the future, I assume you will be going with them. People of the 21st century are not ones to take anything supernatural very well. This will keep you safe there and allow you your true form to come out."

 

"Awesome, we were worried about that." Dean said.

 

"Alright, now what did you mean the archangels repented. When are you bringing them back." Cas asked. Just as he heard, "Cassie!"

Cas whipped around to see his three oldest brothers smiling at him. He searched his brothers faces, hoping to see that God was right and his brothers were back. His smile was so bright when he found what he was looking for. "Brothers." His voice even lower then normal, full of emotion.

 

"Littlest angel." Lucifer smiled back and ran over to wrap his arms around Cas. Lucifer laughed. "I have missed you so much." 

 

Cas buried his face in his brothers neck. "Me too, Luc." They both felt more arms around them and their brothers graces brushing against theirs. All four brothers let out a sob at the feeling. It had been so long and all had felt so alone for so long. The stayed that way for a good ten minutes while Dean, Emrys and God watched on fondly. 

 

While Dean was very happy that Cas was so happy, he couldn't shake his anger at the three archangels and all that they cost him and Sam. 

 

"Do you think you could ever forgive them?" God asked. "Would it help to see where they are now?" 

 

Dean thought about it. Yes it would help to ease his mind if he knew where the angels head were at, so he would know if there was any deception in their minds. He nodded at God, not taking his eyes off the group of angels. He felt two fingers on his forehead, the images that raced through his head were awful. He could see how each archangel got to the point of feeling so alone, they started to change, for the worse. He saw a quick repeat of what had happened during the apocalypse but from their point of view, Each and every one hated what they were doing but couldn't seem to stop. He saw how Lucifer and Michael started to heal in the cage, talking things out and becoming the brothers they were always supposed to be. He saw Gabriel stuck in the ether after Lucifer killed him and saw him come to the realization that if he could ever go back he would make things right with his brothers and make them right with the Winchesters. More and more images and felling came to him. All true and absolute. They are as God says they are. Ready to be the angels they were always meant to be. Dean let out a long breath as he became the only one in his head yet again.

 

"Thank you,: He told God. "It makes me feel a lot better about the situation now." 

 

God nodded at him and called out, "Boys, we need to talk."

 

The four archangels made their way over. "What about Father?" Michael asked.

 

"I need the three of you to find your own Kindred dragons like Dean and Castiel did, then you must go back to the 21st century." 

 

"What will we need dragons for?" Lucifer asked.

 

"You will see when you return." God said. "There will be nothing you boys and your dragons can't do, as long as you stay together and let nothing come between you." God brushed his grace against his sons and Dean and Emrys, sending all his love and pride and acceptance. He gave them a wink and disappeared.


	5. Chapter 6

Dean stood there, tears in his eyes, staring off at nothing. A sob escaped his lips and more tears fell. He felt a hand gently wiping the tears away. He turned and looked at Lucifer who was trying to wipe off his tears.

 

"What is it Dean?" He asked gently, concern filling his blue eyes.

 

"That's what a fathers love feels like?" Dean whispered to him.

 

At once Lucifer understood why Dean was so upset. This would have been the first time he would have felt a fathers love as it should be. All consuming and above all else, loving. He wrapped his arms around the hunter, from the side. "Yes, Dean. That is how a father should show his love to his children and creations. God loves you for just being you and he loves you for how happy you have made our littlest angel."

 

Michael, Gabriel and Castiel came over to them and joined in the hug around Dean. Dean laughed as he felt their graces surround him, filling him with happiness. Then laughed harder when Emrys scooted to the front of his head to look into his face upside down. The angels smiled and stepped back. 

 

"Ok, I admit that my life is really fucking crazy but here I am with my soon to be mate and our freaking dragon. His brothers, one that killed my repeatedly and stuck me in TV Land. One who wanted to wear me as a prom dress to kill his brother and the world. And the fucking devil himself, who wore my brother as a prom dress. And the strangest thing of all? I fucking forgive you all for it. I thought I'd harbor a lot of anger towards all of you but its just not there. I am actually glad that you all get another chance." Dean amazed each and every one of them.

 

"I never thought for a moment that you would actually..." Lucifer began. 

 

"Forgive us." Michael and Gabriel finished. All three in tears and staring at him in awe.

 

Castiel chuckled. "Dean has an amazing ability to love." He looked at his brothers. "I am also very glad you are back. I have missed you so."

 

Watery smiles greeting them at that. Dean grabbed Cas hand, "So how are we going to find them dragons that are almost as awesome as ours?"

 

Cas tilted his head and looked at said awesome dragon. "Emrys, can you think of any dragons that would be good for my brothers?''

 

"That would depend, what are they like?" Emrys asked, looking at the three archangels.

 

"Well Michael is a natural leader and an amazing friend. Lucifer is the brightest of us all and has so much love to give. Gabriel is full of fun and is very loyal." Cas answered her.

 

"Hmm, I think I know of a few that would fit them then, we will need to head south." 

 

The group started heading south. Dean looked at the three archangels and realized that they were all in the vessels that he last saw them in but had a few slight changes. Both Gabriel and Lucifer looked younger, about in their late 20s. Michael looked like Dean father when he was in his late 20s but reminded Dean nothing of his father. He just looked like Michael. He looked over to Cas and realized he too looked about the same age as his brothers. 

 

"Cas, you look about 10 years younger." Dean told him.

 

They all stopped and looked at Cas. Lucifer using his grace to bring a mirror in front of Cas.

 

"Huh, I do." Cas said after looking in the mirror. "But so do you all of you, even you, Dean." This brought more mirrors, as all five men looked at themselves. Emrys was having a grand time preening in the mirror. She hopped down off of Deans head and changed into her canine form, turning in all directions so she could see herself. 

 

"I like this thing. I've never been able to see myself this clearly. The water does not provide a very good reflection most days." Emrys said.

 

"It is called a mirror." Lucifer told her. Emrys looked at Cas, her head tilted and a brow raised asking him a silent question. He nodded at her, giving a gentle smile. Emrys gave a quick nod back. She trusted Cas to know his brothers and to keep her safe. She did not want to have to cause harm to her Kindred's family. She padded over to Lucifer all grace and beauty.

 

Lucifer's face lit up, his smile almost blinding. Cas realized then that these dragons would not only help then face whatever is coming for them in their own time but these magnificent creatures can help them. Help heal these broken and battered angels. He had heard of such things of course, therapy dogs helped so many humans all the time. As angels none of the fours could have therapy dogs, well they could but a dogs life span is a blink of an eye to an angel, they would not be able to take a loss of a beloved companion. But dragons were immortal, if treated and protected properly. Therapy dragons. It was just what they needed.

 

Lucifer picked up Emrys so he could cuddle her as they walked. "Emrys, could you please tell us about the dragons you are thinking for us?" He asked her as he stroked her ears.

 

Emrys was basking in the attention and it took her a moment to realized that he had asked her a question. "Hmm, well for you Lucifer, I was thinking of Lachlan. He is a lightning dragon, his scales are a deep purple and he shines. His eyes are a pale purple. He is very, very beautiful. He is kind and considerate, but is a force to be reckoned with if someone tries to harm what he has deemed his."

 

"Sounds perfect for you Luce!" Dean told him, his brothers all nodding their agreement. A hopeful smile graced his lips and he snuggled Emrys even closer.

 

"What about me?" Michael asked respectfully.

 

"For you I was thinking of Callie. She is a water dragon with green and blue scales, much like both of my Kindred's eye colors. She is strong and powerful yet a fair leader. She is so full of love and goodness."

 

"Just what you need Mike!" Dean commented, all agreeing with Emrys' choice yet again.

 

Emrys looked over to Gabriel. "For you Gabriel, Rian would be best. He is a frost dragon. He is pure white with red shining through. He has always felt different from his albinoism but he is kind and loving. And very funny."

 

"Gabe! Perfect man!'' Dean said, so proud of his dragon. She saw into all of them. She knew what they all needed.

 

"How much further?" Gabe asked, wanting to meet this dragon.

 

"About another 15 minutes." She told him. 

 

They continued walking a few minutes in silence until Dean spoke up.

 

"Ya know Emrys... your descriptions of the dragons for the angels were all beautiful but you seemed to have the most to say about Lachlan. Does our girl have a bit of a crush on the lightning dragon?"

 

Emrys groaned and put her face into Lucifer's neck in an attempt to hide. Trust her Kindred to catch that. She felt Lucifer's hand slide down her back. "There, there little one. It is ok to have a crush. It sounds like he is a very good dragon. If they keep teasing you, I'll zap them. Ok?" She giggled at that.

 

Dean gave Lucifer a bitch face. "I need to know these things Emrys. We gotta make sure that he is good enough for our girl!" He told her.

 

She rolled her eyes. "As if I would choose a dragon that is not worthy." She told Dean.

 

Dean smiled. "That's my girl!" He said taking her from Lucifer and ignoring his pout. He hugged her close and she loved every second of it. Pride and love washed over her. She still can't believe she found these amazing people nor the fact that it seems like she has known them forever not less than a day.

 

She hopped out of Dean arms. "Lachlan should be in the cave ahead." Walking towards the side of the rocky hill ahead of them. It was partially covered by trees and vines climbing and covering almost the whole doorway.

 

She walked ahead and told them to stay back a moment. She got to entrance to the cave and slowly walked inside.

 

 

"Lachlan?" She called out.

 

 

"Emrys?" A voice came from the back of the cave. She watched as he came out of the shadows. His purple scales shining in the firelight.

 

 

"I have some people I want you to meet. Two of them are mates and are my Kindred. Only one is human but the rest are archangels. One angel would be the perfect Kindred for you. Will you meet him?" She asked him.

 

 

He looked shocked. "You think you know my Kindred?" He smiled his beautiful dragon smile, making Emrys heart skip a beat.

 

 

"Yes, he is outside." Emrys figured he had been wanting a mate or a Kindred just as much as her. It got very lonely living forever and she was only 200, Lachlan was 500. "Come on." She led the way out.

 

 

All five men looked up as the approached.

 

 

"Lachlan, these are my Kindred, Castiel and Dean. These are Cas' brothers, Michael, Gabriel and Lucifer. I believe that Lucifer is your Kindred." Emrys introduced them.

 

 

Lucifer walked up to Lachlan and placed a hand on his left flank. He was twice as tall as Lucifer so he had to crouch down to look him in the eye. "Hello Lucifer." He said.

 

 

"Lachlan." Lucifer was smiling up at him, bright and happy for a moment then his face fell. "I don't deserve to be Kindred to a wonderful dragon such as you." He whispered, taking a step back. His face heartbroken. "I am evil and you are light and goodness." Tears streaked his face. The other four humans surrounded him.

 

Castiel stepped in front of him and gripped his shoulders. "Luce, you have repented and been forgiven. Not only by Father, but by all of us as well. I see into you brother, all I see is beauty and hope. You are good and deserve everything." He told his brother, using Dean's nickname for him.

 

The rest of the men agreed with him. Emrys turned into a bird a flew to Cas' shoulder so she could look Lucifer in the eye. "I wouldn't like you if you were evil and I already love you as my brother. Not as my Bonded's brother but as my own. I am not normally able to be close to anyone, I keep everyone away and go on my own for my survival and sanity. All of you I feel a bond with, I have never felt anything like it." She nuzzled into Lucifer's hand when he reached to stroke her head. "I know evil, it is after me in the dragons that chase me everyday to try and breed me. Willing or not. You are good and I won't hear you say you are not!" She squawked when all five men plus Lachlan growled. 

 

Lachlan pick up Emrys in a big claw. "What do you mean dragons are after you to breed you! Why didn't you say something, little one?!?"

 

"I didn't want to bother you. As you see I can take care of myself." She told him. Not mentioning this morning that could have ended badly if her Kindred had not been there. She didn't know if she could have hid from the bastard and defiantly couldn't as well as Cas had hid her.

 

Cas and Dean exchanged a glance, thinking the same thing as Emrys. "Well she as well as you, if you agree, will be coming with us to our own time." Dean told him.

 

Lachlan looked at Lucifer in question. Lucifer laid him hand on the arm that held Emrys and sent a wave of grace to him, showing him the time that they were from. Lachlan gaped at what he saw.

 

"That was amazing. You want me to go there with you Kindred?" 

 

"I would be honored if you would come back to my time with me, Lachlan." Lucifer told him sincerely, with a happy smile.

 

Lachlan gave him a dragon grin, lowering his head down level with Lucifer's. He nuzzled his snout against Lucifer's neck, making the angel laugh.

 

Michael was smiling at his brother and his dragon, he turned to Emrys. "How much farther to the other two?" He asked excited to meet his own.

 

"They reside near each other about a 15 min walk from here." She answered.

 

"Or a two minute flight." Lachlan said.

 

The four angels looked at each other grinning, their wings appearing on their backs. Cas grabbed Dean and off they flew. 

 

Dean yelped as he watch the ground getting further and further away. "Damn it Cas, I a little warning next time!" Laughter surrounded them. He flipped them off. He thought that he would be terrified but apparently he trusted Cas more then airplanes. He wrapped his arms around Cas and looked behind him to watch his mates wings fly. He enjoyed watching the different iridescent colors come out in the sunlight. He was so engrossed that he didn't realize that they arrived until he felt the ground at his feet. He gave Cas a quick kiss and turned to take in their surroundings. Emrys and Lachlan were heading towards a small cave, not much bigger then the one they had hidden in the night before. 

 

Emrys in her bird form flew to land on Lachlan's head. "Callie?" She called. 

 

"Hello Emrys, Lachlan." Callie said softly, coming out into the sunlight. Her blue and green scales shimmering. Her eyes were kind as she took in the group. She zeroed in on Michael. "Kindred." She said walking up to him.

 

Michaels eyes were wide and so happy, his smile huge. "Yes, Callie. My name is Michael and I am an archangel and your Kindred If you will have me." He told he placing a hand on the side of her face. She was smaller then Lachlan, only a few feet taller then Michael when she sat in front of him. He sent the information of the time they were from and that they were returning, hopefully with her.

 

"Of course, Michael. I will be your Kindred and I will return to your time with you." She nuzzled her face into Michaels chest, making him laugh. He was about to open his mouth to say something when Gabriel let out a scream. He turned to see a large white and red dragon right next to his brother, grinning and eyes alight with mischief.

 

Gabriel laughed. "Damn, you got me good! You must be my Kindred, Rian! Not one else could sneak up on me like that!" He leaned against Rian's front flank. "I am the archangel slash trickster Gabriel."

 

"That I am little Kindred!" He wrapped his tail around Gabriel in a hug.

 

"Awesome, we all have our kick ass dragons now. Should we head back to the bunker?" Dean asked. He really wanted three things. Number one was to get back to Sammy and make sure he was safe. He had to be freaking out with him and Cas missing. Number two was to show Emrys around her new home and see how the other dragons and Archangels liked the bunker. He was really glad that they had so many rooms and could fit them all. Number three was what he wanted the most, to make Cas his mate and to get him naked and under or on top of him, as soon as he could.

 

"As long as all our Kindred are ready and willing to come back with us." Cas told him, his eyes on Gabriel as he showed Rian the time they were from and watched the dragons eyes grow wide and give his Kindred a happy smile. "We might also need to make Lachlan, Callie and Rian smaller, so they can fit more comfortably in the bunker.

 

Lucifer, Michael and Gabriel all looked at each other then their dragons. Each angel raised their hand, grace gathering to glow in their palms. The three dragons started to glow and shrink down to about the size of a large dog. Emrys looked at each dragon, cocking her head to the side. She shimmered for a moment and turned into her dragon form, the same size as the rest.

 

Cas and Dean were immediately on each side of her, as they haven't seen her in this form yet. Her black scales shone iridescent just like Cas feathers. Her eyes looked huge and were bright blue with excitement. 

 

"You are very beautiful our Kindred. Cas told her. Dean nodded his agreement as he ran his hand over her scale atop of her head.

 

"Alright, let us go back to our time." Michael said, his arm around Callie's shoulders as she sat next to him. 

 

All nodded their readiness and in the next blink they were gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam was sitting at the map table in the bunker, his laptop in front of him, empty coffee cups littering the table. He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. He can't find any signs of his brother or Cas. It was as if they fell off the face of the earth. A phone call to Crowely had told him that they were not in hell. The King of Hell had even checked the entirety of hell to make sure. He hadn't liked the idea of one of his demons grabbing them when he had put a hard and fast do not touch rule on the Winchester brothers and their angel. Sam was relatively sure that they were not in heaven as even if they did take Cas, there would be no reason to take Dean as well. He let out a groan of frustration and went to get up to grab a few more lore books to see if he could find a tracking spell that would work on both Dean and Cas when he heard a noise coming from the kitchen. It sounded like someone something over. He grabbed his gun and headed down the hallway, he could hear murmuring. He was really hoping it was Dean and Cas. He put his back to the wall beside the door, taking a deep breath, he let it out and just as he turned he saw a black scaled head and a white and red scaled head pop out into the hallway. He let out what he will deny to his dying day, one hell of a girly scream as two sets of big blue eyes landed on him. He heard laughter coming from inside the kitchen, since the scaled creatures didn't seem to want to hurt him he risked sticking his head around the corner. He looked in and his jaw dropped as he saw his brother laughing so hard Cas and, wait what the fuck, was that Lucifer, had to hold him upright. He looked to the left and saw Michael and Gabriel and two more dragons?!?!

 

"What the, What?'' He screeched.

 

"Hey Sammy! We're back and we've got one hell of a story to tell you!" Dean said still laughing.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

They all sat around the map table, a huge feast in front of them thanks to Gabriel and Lucifer.

 

They told Sam the story in between huge bites of food. Dean and Cas telling most of it, his brothers adding bits here and there. Sam sat stunned. He watched Dean laugh with Lucifer and tease Michael and Gabriel. Like they never tried to kill them and the world. When Dean leaned over and kissed, KISSED Cas, he couldn't keep quite anymore.

 

"Wait a second. What was that? Are you two finally together? And how the fuck are you sitting here joking with Lucifer and Michael and Gabriel? Did I miss something?" He was starting to get really agitated. "Why do you have dragons? "Where are they going to live? Did she just turn into a bird?" He got louder and louder.

 

Lucifer got up and slowly made his way to Sam. "Sam," he said quietly. "We mean you no harm. We are so fucking sorry for everything we've put you through. Especially me. I am sorry Sam." He raised a hand to touch Sam's face but stopped and inch away when Sam flinched. "Please, let me show you." 

 

Sam looked at Dean who nodded solemnly at him. "Ok." He whispered. He closed his eyes against the information now flowing through him. They really are good again, he thought. He watched when God talked to them and told them what was to come and what they needed. He watched his brother break down at the feeling of Gods love, coming to tears himself as Lucifer showed how it felt. 

 

Lucifer stopped there as Sam began to cry, just as his brother, he had never felt a fathers love like that. Lucifer wrapped his arms around the tall hunter, hoping to bring him comfort. He was surprised when Sam's arms came around him and held tight. He was even more surprised when he hugged him back, wrapping his arms around the archangels waist. the stood still a moment until Sam felt a cold nose nudging his hand. He looked over Lucifer's shoulder at a black dog?

 

"What the hell?" Sam yelled jumping back. Lucifer looked at him confused until he turned around and saw Emrys, who was pouting at Sam's reaction. 

 

"Come here little one." Lucifer picker her up. "He doesn't know you can change yet."

 

"Change? Wait, is that Dean and Cas' dragon?" Sam asked trying to figure it out.

 

"Yes, I am a dragon. I am a Changewill. Dragon is not my only form." She told him, burrowing into Lucifer. She got used to the other five men looking at her like family, she didn't like this one looking at her with fear and disgust. She jumped out of Lucifer's arms and ran over to Cas and Dean, her tail tucked between her legs.

 

"Come here our Kindred. What's the matter?" Cas asked, hugging her tight when she jumped up into his lap. Dean put his arms around both of them.

 

"He looked at me like I was a monster..." She told them quietly, so the others wouldn't hear. She had forgotten about archangel hearing however as her words made the other three angels and dragons stiffen and glare at Sam.

 

"What?" He asked, holding his hands up. Why were they all looking at him like they wanted to beat him all of a sudden? He looked to his brother for an answer but all he got was a death glare in response.

 

Gabriel walked up to him, fire in his caramel eyes. "She is not a monster. Never look at her like she is again. She and all of our dragons are good, kind, loyal and loving. Do not hurt her again or TV Land will be the least of what I will do to you."

 

Oh shit, he didn't mean to hurt her feelings. She just scared him. He walked to his brother and Cas. "Emrys. I am very sorry, you just scared me! I didn't know you could be a pretty dog too! I didn't mean to hurt you." He told her sincerely.

 

She peaked out at him from under Cas arm. "Ok." She said quietly. "So it'll probably scare you when I turn into a bird again later too?"

 

Sam smiled at her as the rest of the room laughed. "No, I'm good now. I know those big blue eyes, so I will know it's you." He ran his hand over her head, marveling at the softness. He looked between Dean and Cas. "So you are together now?" Both men nodded. "FINALLY!"

 

Dean laughed at his brothers response. "We are mates. Or we will be when we can get outta here and get naked." 

 

"Eww, Dean. I didn't wanna hear that!" Sam said, Cas' brothers all nodding in agreement.

 

"Come on Dean-o, He's our littlest brother." Gabriel said.

 

Cas just sat there smirking at his brothers, enjoying their discomfort. "Sex is a natural thing brothers..."

 

Shouts stopped him mid-sentence. "No, just no." Lucifer said. 

 

"I can see where we aren't welcomed." Dean said. He leaned down to talk to his dragon. "Stay here with the rest for a little while, we will come and get you and show you around in a few hours or so. Ok sweetie?" 

 

Emrys nodded, not wanting to be anywhere near her Kindred when they mated.

 

Cas and Dean walked off together towards Deans room. 

 

Their brothers and the dragons watched them go.

 

"Ewwww." Callie and Michael said at the same time, making everyone else laugh.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter guys. My 7 weeks old puppy has Parvo, luckily he pulled through but it was scary for a few days there. I will post another chapter in a few days. I hope you are enjoying this story!

Cas shoves Dean against the door to him room, kissing him desperately. Dean reaches down to make sure the door is locked then thrusts a hands into Cas hair and the other to the small of his back, slipping under his shirt to feel his mates skin. Dean groaned as Cas moved his hips against him, brushing their cocks together. 

 

"Dean," Cas started to say but ended on a moan as Dean sucked and nibbled at his neck. "Dean, too many clothes." He waved his hand and their clothes disappeared. He grabbed Deans hand and lead him to the bed. "Dean, you have to be sure that you want to be my mate. There is no going back once we do this." 

 

"Cas...Castiel. I love you and want to be your mate more than anything." Dean told him solemnly.

 

Cas smiled bright and leaned in to kiss Dean. He gently pushed him back onto the bed and covered him with his body. Both men moaning at the skin to skin contact. Deans hands wandered down Cas back, stopping at the other mans ass, grabbing and pulling those hips to his own. He pulled his mouth away to bite at Cas shoulder and suck a mark into his neck. He felt a thrill race through him at the thought of marking Cas for others to see and know he was taken. MINE, he thought, sucking another mark into his skin. Cas growled as he heard Deans thoughts. He thrust down, grinding his dick into Deans, making his mate to be gasp.

 

"Dean, in order for the bond to form the strongest, I will have to take you." Cas told him. Licking his way down Dean's neck to his chest.

 

"Yes." Dean said, wanting to feel full of Cas. "There is lube in the drawer there." He gestured vaguely to the right.

 

"There is no need." Cas said waving his hand towards Dean. Dean felt a rush of heat run through him. "Stretched and lubed. One day I am going to slowly stretch you out, worshiping you with my mouth and my hands, learning every inch of you. But I can not wait today, I have to be in you now. I have to make you mine now."

 

Dean moaned low at Cas' words, incredibly turned on by them. "Now Cas." 

 

Cas moved in between Deans legs, lifting them over his thighs. He slowly slid into Dean, gasping at the tight heat surrounding him. He stopped as he bottomed out.

 

Dean moaned at the feeling of being so full, there was a slight burn even after Cas mojo'd him but he loved it. "Move Cas."

 

Cas began to thrust slowly and deeply. He leaning down to kiss Deans lips, sweeping his hand out, feeling blindly until he was able to grasp onto Deans hand. Cas changed his angle just a bit and it had Dean letting out a filthy moan. He thrust again faster, hitting the hot spot every time.

 

"Faster." Dean gasped out, his hands tightening on Cas' as his legs wrapped around his waist. He let one of his hands go to reach Cas back and rub his shoulder blade, right where his knew his wings would be. Cas gasped at the feeling of Dean touching his wing joints. Each touch send a blast of arousal through him. Making him thrust even faster. Dean grinned at Cas reaction, until he reached down to his hip and sent a sliver of grace to rub at Deans prostate, while still thrusting fast and deep. 

 

Dean lost any and all coherent thoughts, he could only focus on what Cas was doing to him and how he was taking him apart so spectacularly. 

 

Cas leaned down to give Dean a kiss before he buried his head in Deans neck. "Come for me Dean." Cas demanded, lifting his head for a moment to look Dean in the eye and layed his head back down, never losing his rhythm. 

 

Dean was helpless to obey, his orgasm rushing through him, he felt Cas erupt inside of him, adding to his pleasure. Cas wings came out and wrapped around them both as they came down from their high. 

 

"Dean, I love you." Cas said, kissing his neck once before looking into Deans eyes. 

 

Dean smiled. "I love you too angel." He wrapped his arms around Cas waist, under the base of his wings. He nuzzled Cas check with his own before he passed out. 

 

Cas smiled softly down at his mate. Soon Dean will start changing. His wings will come in and his body will adjust to being immortal. The whole process will take about 48 hours. He couldn't wait to see what Deans wings will look like. He pulled out of his mate and used his grace to clean them up. He sent his wings to the dimension he kept them in for a moment as he laid down on his back next to Dean. Hi wrapped him up in his arms, pulling him so his head rested on his chest. When he got him settled, he brought his wings back out to wrap around Dean who started to shiver at the absence. Dean let out a happy little sigh as the wings surrounded him, bringing back their warmth. Cas closed his eyes to meditate until Dean awoke.

 

 

Four hours later Cas opened his eyes as he heard Dean whimper in his sleep. He lifted his wings up just far enough to look at him. He could see bumps coming out of Deans back signaling the wings coming in. He heard a scratch at the door and clothed both Dean and himself in pajama pants before waving a hand to open the door to Emrys and Lucifer.

 

"Kindred, what is going on?" Emrys asked jumping up on the bed beside them in her dog form. He opened his wings to show them Dean.

 

Lucifer gasped at the large bumps coming out of Deans back. "For him to already be getting his wings.. Your bond is very strong." He turned to Emrys. "Normally when an angel mates it takes 48 hours for the mate to change. The wings coming in last. Usually around the 36th hour mark. For them to already be coming in now is amazing. Everyone should have the kind of bond your Kindred have." Lucifer had tears in his eyes as he said the last bit. He wanted his own mate. But who would want to mate the devil, he thought bitterly.

 

Cas smiled at his brother. "You will have a bond just as strong, my brother. I have faith in you." He reached out to pull Lucifer down onto the bed with them. "Please stay with me. I don't know what will happen and I am nervous about it. Will you stay to help us?"

 

Lucifer smiled and brought his wings out to rest over Cas. "Of course I will littlest brother. I would be honored to help watch over your mate during his transition." Emrys climbed up under Lucifer's wing, leaning into Cas at the same time. To ask another angel to help watch over their mate during transition was a sign of trust and loyalty. To ask Lucifer of this, it made him tear up at the thought of how much his littlest brother still loved him even after all he had done. He vowed to himself that he would help keep Castiel and Dean safe.

 

Cas watched the emotions play out over his brothers face. He was truly happy to have his brother back with him, by his side. Lucifer had always been his favorite. He loved Michael and Gabriel more then anything but there had always been a stronger bond between him and the morning star.

 

They had all settled down into the bed when Lachlan came bounding in. He slide to a stop just inches before he hit then bed. He gave his dragon grin and carefully crawled up onto the bed in between Lucifer and Emrys. Cas gave Emrys a wink when she sighed almost inaudibly when Lachlan smuggled into her side. She stuck her tongue out at him. Making the angels laugh.

 

"Everything OK in here?"

 

They turned and saw Michael and Gabriel in the open doorway.

 

"Yes, Dean is in transition. His wings are already starting to come in." Cas told them.

 

"That is amazing Castiel. Your bond is already very strong. I am very happy for you." Michael told him with a smile.

 

Sam cam up behind them and blanched at Cas and Dean in bed with Lucifer. "What is going on?"

 

The four archangels laughed at his expression. "Your brother is transitioning from human to an angel. It looks like Cas asked Lucifer to help watch over him during that time." Gabriel told him. Gabe was happy that Cas asked Lucifer to do this. It would go a long was to help show him that he is forgiven, not only by their Father but by his little brother who he has such a bond with before all of it went south.

 

"Wait, Dean is going to be an angel? Is that part of the mate thing? Where is he?" Sam realized he couldn't see his brother, but guessed he was under the black and the red wings. 

 

Cas and Lucifer opened their wings to reveal the still sleeping Dean. "He will be asleep for at least another ten to twelve hours and will only be awake a little while since it will take a lot of energy to go through this."

 

"Ok. He will be ok though?" Sam shook his head. "Never mind I know that you would never do anything that would hurt Dean."

 

Cas nodded at that. Dean moved in his arms. "Why is everyone in our room Cas?" Emrys moved to nuzzle Deans neck making him laugh sleepily.

 

The four archangels looked at each other in shock, silently asking each other for answers, none came forward. "Dean, you are in transition. You are getting your wings and your body is turning immortal like ours." Cas looked closer at his mate and was astounded to see something growing along side his soul. He turned to Lucifer, gesturing for his brother to look.

 

"Oh, well that would explain why he is already awake and that his wings are already coming in." Lucifer told him

 

"What?" Dean and Sam asked at the same time.

 

"You are not only becoming an angel mate, which would have been the wings, never aging and quick healing but you would have not had any angel powers for a few centuries while your grace grew. You already have enough grace to help you through the transition, which you should still be unconscious. You will be able to use your powers in a day or two. This is unheard of. Castiel, Your bond with your mate is even more amazing then we first thought. I've never seen the like in all my years." Lucifer told them.

 

"Well we do have a profound bond." Dean mumbled, making Cas and Sam laugh.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I need to add a crap ton of tags, but I haven't had a chance. My 7 week old puppy Gabriel has parvo and the vet told us he has a 50/50 chance to live. He seems to be doing pretty good right now but we had to separate him from his brother and only litter mate Castiel. I miss the little fluff ball and am hoping he can come home sooner then later. 
> 
> Anyway, enough of my crap, here is the next chapter! Enjoy!

"That they do." A voice boomed from behind Sam, Gabriel and Michael, making all six men tense and reach for a gun or an angel blade.

 

They all relaxed as they saw the angels father. God smiled at them and walked in to look at Dean. He laid his palm over Dean's forehead. Dean felt a rush of power go through him as wings exploded out of his back.

 

"I hurried along the transition. It is complete now. And it is the strongest bond between mates that I have ever seen. I am very happy for you both." God told them.

 

"Thank you Father." Cas said, grateful that Dean will not have to suffer one bit with the transition. Speaking of, he thought and looked at his mates wings. They were beautiful. Dark green at the top that was almost black that blended down to the same green as his eyes. Dean looked over at him and gasped. "What?" He asked. looking behind him. as he did he noticed that his wings were no longer just black, they now blended down to the same blue as his own eyes. Well except for the tip of each wing, there was a small gathering of green feathers just like his mates. He looked at Deans again and saw that his blue was at the tips of Dean's wings as well.

 

God smiled at him. "Did you not know that your wings would change as well?" Cas shook his head. "You are both marked as each others now and it will help keep challengers away." He chuckled as Castiel growled low at that. "I am sure it wont be a problem though." He turned towards the rest of the rooms occupants. "I did come here for a different reason, how about we sit at the table in your map room?"

 

The men and dragons just nodded and filed out of the room. As they all settled at the table, Gabriel snapped up some drinks and desserts to munch on.

 

"Ok there are some things brewing that you all need to be aware of." God said, taking a sip of his whiskey. "Demons have started to possess vampires, witches, werewolves, you name it. There is a young demon who is starting an uprising against Crowely and to be stronger against his forces he has commanded that they may only possess monsters."

 

"Son of a bitch." Dean swore, Cas and Lucifer nodded in agreement.

 

"So how do we stop them. And who is this other demon?" Sam asked.

 

"His name is Stryker. He is very charismatic. Easily turning demons to his ideals." God replied.

 

Lucifer gasped. Cas looked around his mate at his brother who was pale. "What is it brother?" He asked gently.

 

"Father is right, he is very charismatic. But he is so cruel. He tormented me from outside my cage for the last couple of decades. He was even worse when Michael came in with me." Lucifer said.

 

Michael nodded. "That demon is one of the most vicious I have seen, Even Lucifer at his worst was never ever this cruel. Last we saw him he was bragging about the number of children he had killed." Michael looked sick. He swallowed repeatedly, until he felt a burst of grace settle his system. He nodded and brushed his wing up against Gabriel's in thanks.

 

"Fuck." Dean said, leaning into his mate and putting his wings around both Cas and Lucifer.

 

"What can we do to stop him?" Sam asked, visibly shaken. If this demon scared even Lucifer and Michael, he really wanted to stay far, far away. But he also knew that this guy needed to be taken down. But damn it, why this hell did it always have to be them? His heart started to race, he tried to calm his breathing but couldn't seem to catch his breath. What the hell?

 

"Sammy?" Dean asked, concern laced in his gruff voice. Sam turned his head blindly towards the sound of his brothers voice, but couldn't answer. He felt he was underwater, his movements slow and stilted.

 

God rose from his chair and went to stand by Sam. He laid his hand on Sam and used his power to calm his heart and clear his head. God's head came up and looked at Sam and then at Lucifer. His eyes went back and forth a few times and he grinned. Sam looked up at him with a weak smile and murmured his thanks. "You are very welcome Sam." God said in his head. "I have a piece of advice for you as well. You need to forgive before you will find true and complete happiness." With that God went back to his seat. Sam opened his mouth to ask more but caught the look on Gods face telling him that is all he will say on the matter. Sam though about what he was told. He couldn't help looking over at Lucifer as the words repeated themselves. Is he to find happiness with Lucifer? He can't deny the attraction, one that he had always hated as Lucifer had been the enemy for so long. He really had to think more on this later.

 

"Does that mean what I think it means?" Dean sent to Cas. 

 

"I believe that it does. Our brothers are also mates. I just hope that Sam can forgive Lucifer. I don't blame him for being unable to but I do hope that he can get over what has been done." Cas sent back, leaning into Dean.

 

"Castiel? Do you think Father means that Sam is my mate?" Both brothers rejoiced in using this bond once again, it had been silent for so very long.

 

"Dean and I both are sure that is what Father eluded to." Cas told him, sparing a glance at his brother. The ex-devil's face was full of shock and awe. An instant later it was full of deep sadness.

 

"I will never gain his forgiveness littlest brother. He will never be mine." Lucifer's mental voice was full of tears.

 

"You do not know that. I have known Sam for many years, he is a being of forgiveness, hope, loyalty and love. Just give it time and show him who you really are. He has not truly met you." Cas told him.

 

Lucifer though that over, Castiel was correct. Sam only knew him at his worst, he had never seen him as he was, as he is now. He had so many regrets but none more then what he had done to Sam. He vowed to his Father that he would show Sam who he is now and earn his forgiveness. As much as he truly believes that Sam would be better off without him, he could not let his mate go his life without true happiness. He saw God make a small nod in his direction, a soft smile on his face, acknowledging Lucifer's vow. Lucifer felt better, encouraged by his Father's smile.

 

God cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention back upon him. He had to smile at the dragons. Emrys, she was in her canine form stretched between Dean and Cas' laps, demanding to be petted. Callie had her head on Michaels shoulder, nuzzling into him. Rian and Gabriel had their heads together, no doubt coming up with a prank to play. He silently wished the rest of the room luck. Lalclan had come up to put his head on Lucifer's arm, giving him silent strength, knowing something had made his Kindred upset. Lucifer smiled down at him and put his arm around him. He was happy that his children and their Kindred were becoming so close, so quickly. They were going to need those bonds in the upcoming battle.

 

"Your dragons will be crucial in this fight. They are impervious to Stryker's magic. But do not think that they are invincible. Werewolf claws, vampire teeth, angel blade and such will and can hurt them. Your grace will be able to heal them, my sons, but it will take much out of you. If you need to heal your dragon on the battlefield, you must immediately retreat." God stopped speaking, cocking his head to the side. Reminding Dean of Cas when he gets confused. "I will return in a few days, for now I am being called. I leave you with a few presents. I love you all." He sent his grace out to encompass all of them showing them his love and the pride and confidence he has in all of them.

 

The men were silent as God disappeared, all basking in the feeling he left with them. They were all smiling until the dragons all started to growl, their heads turning in unison tho they hallway. Emrys jumped off of Deans lap and as one they ran down the hallway. The men got up to follow, Dean and Sam taking out their guns as the angel conjured their blades. The dragons got ahead of them buy 50 feet when they heard a scream and a gunshot. The men started shouting.

 

"Emrys!" Dean and Cas yelled.

 

"Callie!" From Michael.

 

"Lachlan!" From Lucifer.

 

"Rian!" Gabriel almost screeched.


	9. Chapter 9

As they reached their dragons, they saw Emrys still in her canine form, bleeding on the floor in front of two forms. Dean's jaw dropped when he recognized Bobby and Charlie. But as happy he was to see them, he need to check on his girl.

 

Cas and Dean slid on their knees at Emrys side. Their wings forming a barrier around them. "Emrys," Dean murmured. "What happened?" He laid a hand on her neck as Cas used his grace to start the process of healing her. Lucifer and Lachlan came through between Cas and Dean's wings.

 

"Emrys? Why did you jump in front of me? My scales would have stopped that projectile." Lachlan voice was low and raw. He did not like seeing Emrys hurt. He was angry that she put herself in harms way and baffled that she would protect him.

 

Cas and Dean exchanged a look. That explains it. She wouldn't let Lachlan get hurt if she could prevent it.

 

Lucifer had laid his hand next to his brothers to aid in the healing. His wings out adding to their shield around them. Protecting their wounded dragon. 

 

Dean was dimly aware that Sam, Michael and Gabriel had formed a line in between the wings and the newcomers. He heard Sam starting to explain what was going on and Bobby swearing when he realized he had hurt Dean and Cas' Kindred. But he couldn't pay attention to that while Emrys was hurting. 

 

"I just didn't want to see you hurt Lachlan. I wasn't thinking that I was still in my canine form, just that they were going to hurt you." She told him. She turned to look at Cas and then Dean. "I believe that the intruders were scare of us, Kindred."

 

The three men had to laugh at her impish tone. Cas and Lucifer sat back, tired from the healing. "Father was correct, if this takes this much out of us while she is in her smaller form and with us healing her together, it will take most of our energy if they are in their original forms. I suggest we make teleportation amulets that will send us back here in the case of us over taxing our grace." Cas said, he sounded tired. Dean sent him a look of concern that Cas waved away with his hand. "We are fine Dean, we will be back to normal in a few hours." Dean nodded, accepting his words.

 

Michael and Gabriel's heads appeared on each side of Cas' wings, Making Emrys giggle at the sight. Both angels smiled at her, happy she was well.

 

"That is a great idea, Cassie!" Gabriel said, making Cas roll his eyes at the nickname. He had always hated that.

 

"It is a brilliant idea, littlest brother. We will work on those after your graces are back to full strength. Not before." Michael scolded, ever the big brother. He reached down to run his hand over Emrys head, grinning as she leaned into his touch. "I am very happy you are alright little one."

 

"Thank you Kindred Brother." She responded.

 

The men were about to bring their wings in and stand up when Charlie's head appeared between Dean and Lucifer's wings. "Hey Dean, Cas. What the hell has happened since I've been gone? You have once Enemy archangels. What's up Mr. Devil? " Lucifer looked amused and was about to open his mouth when she just rolled on. "You have dragons, which is really awesome by the way and not to mention, uh you have wings!" She turned to Emrys. "I am so sorry you were hurt, we just got really scared. We didn't know what to think, I mean not many people have met dragons! We really did not expect to meet such a scaly welcome party! You are ok thought right? Cas fixed you up?" 

 

Emrys was very amused by this human. "It is ok, we do understand. I would not have been hurt is I was in my dragon form, but I like this one. I get better cuddles in my canine form." She told her, making all laugh. 

 

The men stood, drawing their wings to their backs. Together they turned to look at Bobby, who looked distraught. "I didn't know she was good! I'm sorry I hurt her! Thought they had you and your brother." He looked down to the ground, missing the looked between Dean and Sam and Dean and Cas.

 

"We understand Bobby. We would have done the same thing." Sam told him.

 

"He's right. We would have, but hurt her again..." Dean said. Bobby nodded. The three men exchanged looks yet again and stepped forward and surrounded Bobby in a huge hug. 

 

"We missed you old man." Dean said against his shoulder. 

 

Bobby laughed. "Alright idjuts, get off me." He muttered. He was very happy to be with his boys and Dean's angel again. "I missed you boys too." He returned a hug to each of them. "Alright, it looks like we have a shit ton to talk about. First off, where the hell are we?"

 

Dean laughed and led the group back to the large table. Gabriel snapping up more drinks and snacks. Grinning at Charlie's applause over the feat. She glanced over at Dean, who was sitting very close to Cas. Emrys in their laps.

 

"Wait are you and Cas...?" She asked.

 

Cas smiled at her. "Dean and I have bonded, that's why he now has wings. He will not age nor get sick. He also has his own grace now."

 

Charlie beamed at them. "I knew it! Yes, you two have been my OTP for years!" That earned her questioning looks from every man at the table. "One true pairing. The are meant to be together. It just took them a really long time to pull their heads outta their asses!" That had everyone, even Dean and Cas nodding. They really couldn't argue with her, she was right. "Wait, you look younger, so do you Cas! Am I seeing things?"

 

Sam looked at his brother, then everyone else at the table. "You all look younger! Do I?"

 

Lucifer smiled at him. "Yes you do Sam. 

 

"Why would God care if we looked younger or not?" Dean asked. It just didn't make sense to him. Not that most of Gods decisions made sense to him.

 

"We will have to ask him when he returns." Michael said.

 

Dean nodded. He turned to Bobby. "We are at the Men of Letters bunker in Lebanon, Kansas. It is one of the safest place on Earth, warded against any evil ever created."

 

Bobby stared at him, mouth agape. "I heard some rumors about this place and the men of letters but I never thought any of it was true. How did you find out about them?"

 

Sam launched into the tale of their grandfather coming out of the closet and how they were Legacies. Dean turned him out and looked at Cas who was petting Emrys' ears. We should get outta here. Dean sent to him.

 

Cas smirked at him. That would be considered rude, Dean. But as it is I agree. Cas reached down and brought Emrys up to whisper to her. She nodded and crawled over to sit by and lay her head Lucifer's lap, making the angel smile. Lachlan laid his head down on Lucifer's lap, next to her and nuzzled her nose, making her giggle. Dean and Cas laughed at that before Cas laid his hand on Deans thigh and flew them to their bedroom. 

 

The heard cat calls from Cas' brother's, amplified by their grace to be heard in the bedroom. Dean grunted as they landed on the bed, mouth fused to his mates. Cas snapped his fingers and their clothes vanished. Hot hands started roaming Dean's body, Cas' wings caressing his own. Dean could hardly breath at the pleasure Cas was drawing out his his body. 

 

Cas kissed him deeply, one hand moving up to thread his fingers through Dean's short hair. He pulled back from the kiss, meaning taste Dean's anti possession tattoo, but as blue met green, he was lost, unable to look away. So much was said between them this way, one way of communication that was wholly theirs. Love for each other, lust and a deep need, gratitude that they were finally together passed between them, but this time it was amplified by their bond. Cas groaned as Dean's need for him and his own need mingled together in him, making him almost crazy with want. He spun Dean beneath him, biting at the place his neck met his shoulder. His mouth continued down to where the green wings sprouted from his back. Cas licked a line from base to top of his right wing making Dean arch off the bed, shouting at the surprise sensation.

 

"Cas.." Dean moaned. "Do.. mmm.. do that again..." He tried to stifle the shout this time as Cas granted his request. He was able to stay quite until Cas' hand laid between the wings and his gently massaged to area, making his almost scream. "Fuck.. How does this feel so fucking good?" He managed to ask his mate, gasping the words out.

 

"It is an erogenous zone for angels, but only when it is their mates touching them." Cas said, a bit breathless. He rubbed the right wing base with long fingers and mouthed at the left. Though his pleasure Dean realized only one of Cas' hands was touching him. He looked behind him at his lover and saw Cas' right hand was moving behind Cas. Dean's breath caught in his throat as he realized what Cas was doing. Dean sat up and turned around, reached out and stilled his hand.

 

"I wanted to do that." Dean said, laying back down and bringing Cas up to straddle him. As soon as he could reach he gently removed Cas fingers from himself, replacing them with his own. Dean slowling fingered Cas open, rubbing the angels prostate on every other thrust. Cas was moaning and withering above him, almost sobbing as he stretched him with his fourth finger. Dean removed them, feeling his lover was finally stretched enough. As his first time bottoming, he did not want it to have even one millisecond of pain.

 

While Cas could have made his body ready for Dean in a second, he was enjoying the tenderness Dean was using on him. Each thrust of his fingers made him gasp and moan. He could hardly stand it! "Dean, now!" He demanded. He watched as Dean started to lean over him to reach into the bedside tables drawer, he realized what he was looking for. Cas grabbed Deans hand and brought him back on top of him. He sat up just a bit to guide Dean's fingers to the oil gland at the base of his wings. 

 

Dean felt the bump and the oil that seeped out, he gently pressed it to gather more oil onto his hand. Dean brought his hand up to his face to sniff the oil, his tongue peaked out for a taste. Honey and sunshine was all he could think to describe the taste. He gave his fingers one more lick and went to task to prep his mate.

 

Cas was still groaning low at the erotic sight of Dean tasting his oil. "Hurry, Dean.." He growled out, thrusting into those wicked fingers. He wrapped his hand around the back of Dean's head, pulling him into a filthy kiss. Cas gasped into Dean's mouth as Dean added a third finger, idly wondering when his missed the second one entering him. After a minute of Dean scissoring and stretching him he pushed his mate back, rolling him onto his back. Kissing him again, he straddled Dean and slowly and steadily lowered himself on Dean's leaking cock, making them both moan at the incredible feeling. 

 

Cas sat still adjusting to the fullness he felt, it was amazing the burn and pleasure mixing together so beautifully. He looked into the green eyes shining up at him, he leaned down, placing his hands on Deans chest and kissed him as he began to move. Slow and steady rolls of his hips, angled just right that he was hitting his prostate with every stroke on Deans cock. 

 

Dean suddenly sat up, bringing his wings around Cas. Cas drew his around Dean as well, making a cocoon for them. Dean started to thrust up against every roll of the angels hips, not trying to make Cas move faster, just trying to get closer and deeper. Dean had never felt so close to another person, nor had he ever made love like this. He almost shouted as Cas opened their bond wide, creating a loop od shared desire and pleasure. Dean had thought it was amazing before, but now? Now it was nothing short of profound. It was an all consuming, white hot loop of pleasure and love and both men were happily drowning in it. Cas' hips began to move faster and faster, Dean reached up to bury his hand ins into the angels black wings, making him growl as he attacked Dean's mouth. Dean angled his cock to hit Cas' prostate better. He went to wrap his hand around his lovers cock when Cas stilled, coming undone in Dean's arms. The sight of Cas shaking and gasping set Dean off, holding Cas tight as he came deep inside him.

 

They stayed wrapped up in each other as they got their breath back and the tremors of the shared pleasure subsided. With a small movement of his hand, Cas vanished the cum cooling between them. He gently kissed his mate, making him smile into the kiss.

 

"I love you Dean." Cas told him in his deep gravely voice. 

 

"Love you too, Angel mine." Cas grinned at Deans new nickname for him. he quite liked it.

 

"I guess we should go back out to plan huh." Dean murmured, then swore as his phone rang. He started to untangle himself from Cas but the angel stopped him, snapping his fingers and Deans ringing phone appeared in his hand.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of fluff, I love fluff.
> 
> "IT'S SO FLUFFY, I'M GONNA DIE!"
> 
> Also, I am hoping this makes sense. I have this awful head cold, so if it seems nonsensey, Itll be better in the next chapter. Well hopfully... ( ;

With a smile Dean took it, leaned back into Cas wings and answered it. "'lo?" 

 

"About damn time squirrel! I've got a bloody uprising and you can't be bothered!" Came the yelling British accent through the line.

 

"Whoa, whoa, calm down Crowley. Is this about that Stryker douche?" Dean asked. Watching Cas roll his eyes at the demons antics.

 

"How the bloody hell do you know about him?"

 

"Uh, well God told us. Why don't you meet us outside the bunker and Cas can bring you in."

 

He could hear Crowley take a deep breath. "Alright, I'm there now. If you could so kindly send Feather's out." 

 

"He'll be right there. Well after he gets dressed. Only I get to see him naked."

 

"Wait what?" Dean laughed and hung up the phone. As Cas drew back and clothed them both.

 

"You will be the only one to see me naked Dean." Cas said solemnly.

 

"I know Angel Mine, I Just wanted to hear his reaction." Dean gave him a kiss. "Now go grab the King of Hell and I'll let the others know he's coming." Dean took off down the hallway, yelling that the King of Hell would be joining them for dinner. Cas grinned and took flight.

 

"Hello Crowley." Cas said appearing beside him.

 

"So you two final got your head outta your arses, huh." Crowley said with a smirk.

 

Cas laughed, in to good of mood to let anything the demon said bother him. "That we did." He said grabbing his arm and flying them to the table the rest of the group sat at. 

 

"What the bloody hell?" Crowely shrieked. Jumping behind Cas at the sight of the dragons and the other Archangels.

 

"Oh yeah, by the way, Micheal, Lucifer and Gabriel are back, so is Bobby and Charlie. Oh and we have awesome dragons now." Dean said eniying the demons fear a little too much.

 

"We will not harm you. Neither will the dragons. We do not wish for anyone other then you to rule hell, so we must take care of this Stryker threat with haste." Lucifer told him. Crowley looked at the former devil, seeing only purity, love and grace. 

 

"Now I truly understand why they called you the morning star. Your grace is bight and beautiful, I have to admit." Crowely told him. Sam cleared his throat and leaned towards Lucifer, not liking the attention he was getting from the demon. Crowley just smirked. Ah, I did not see that one coming. He thought to himself. 

 

"Bobby you are looking quite dashing for a dead man. Charlie so good to see you again. Micheal, Gabriel." He greeted. He turned to Cas. "You are exceptionally bright Castiel. Whats with that? Does it have to do with Dean now being mated to you and having those pretty wings?" He stepped back as Cas growled at him. 

 

The table laughed at that. "He is now an Archangel. Dean is now an angel since mating to my littelest brother. Their bond is amazingly strong." Lucifer was the ont to answer.

 

"Oi, I could have told you that." Crowley said, taking a seat at the table. "Now that the merry band is all here, what can we do about the upstart demon trying to take over?"

 

"Father said that our dragons will be detrimental to the fight with Stryker. Though they are impervious to his powers. they can still be hurt by normal supernatural creature. And guns, if Emrys is not in her dragon form." Michael said, sending a glare to the old hunter. While he understood why Bobby shot her, it did not mean he was okay with it. It hurt to see her bleeding on the floor. He had come to love all the dragon's very much in the short time he had known them. He didn't think he could handle if his Callie got hurt at all. He will have to talk to his brothers about that.

 

Lucifer laughed. "We should probably introduce our dragons, so he knows who is who." He turned to Crowely. "This is Lachlan, he is my Kindred." He gestured to the dragon seated beside him. "Emrys is the black dragon. She is Castiel and Dean's Kindred. She can change form so don't be surprised if you see a black dog or bird in here as well. Callie is over by her Kindred Michael and Rian is Gabriels." He did not want to say too much about their powers to the demon quite yet. Other then Emrys' since it might startle the demon to see her other forms. 

 

"Nice to meet you." Crowely said sincerely. "Nothing is ever boring around you guys, is it? Dragons, Archangels, God, resurrecting the dead, just a normal day for the Winchesters eh?"

 

Laughter filled the room. "Yeah our lives are fucking strange man." Dean said, nodding.

 

"Ok so how do we start this extermination process?" Bobby asked.

 

"I believe first off we need to know more about him. How is it he is so powerful? How did he get this power? I remember him tormenting me outside the cage for years but he did not possess this much power then." Lucifer said.

 

"So he has gotta be in league with someone. We need to find out who. Crowely, think the wicked witch of the west could help? That much power has to leave a trail right?" Dean asked.

 

Crowley looked thoughtful. "Maybe Mummy Witchiness might help. But you know her, what would she get out of it?" 

 

The group was silent, all trying to think of something that could be of use to her but that is not dangerous for her to have in her greedy little hands. 

 

"What about a feather?" Gabriel said. "Or one dragon scale. Either we can put as a protection charm, and if we do that it can not be used for any harm."

 

Sam nodded. "That could work. It would be beneficial to her but harmless to the rest of the world."

 

"Ok, but who is gonna give up a feather or a scale? Should I, since I am the only non-archangel here?" Dean asked.

 

The four angels shook their head. "Your feathers are actually more powerful then ours since you are a new angel." Michael told him.

 

Dean gasped and shook in his chair. Trembling so much it knocked Emrys in her bird form off of his shoulder, where she was napping. 

 

"Dean!" The table yelled as one. Cas and Lucifer by his side, both trying to keep him from hurting himself. And just a suddenly as it started , it stopped. Leaving Dean to blink up at the two, eyes wide and a little fearful. 

 

"What the fuck just happened?" Dean croaked out.

 

The four archangels were staring at him. "Dean, I believe Father just made you an archangel as well. Your grace resonates with such power." Lucifer said.

 

"You are now almost as bright as Lucifer!" Gabriel said, sounding awed.

 

"Holy Fuck!" Dean said. He was awed that God decided to make him an archangel. Why make a guy like him an archangel, Sammy would be a much better one. 

 

"No, Dean-o, That comes later." Gabriel smirked.

 

What the hell... Oh, right. "Yes, yes it will." Dean said to Cas, who laughed at Dean's exaggerated wink.

 

"You are going to be an amazing archangel, Dean." Michael said, sincerely.

 

"Thanks Mike." Dean grinned. 

 

Lucifer and Cas both sent their graces through Dean one more time to make sure he was alright. When they found nothing, they took their seats again. 

 

Sam leaned over to Lucifer. "Thank you." He said quietly.

 

Lucifer gave him a surprised, yet hopeful and pleased look. "Whatever for?"

 

"For being so quick to help my brother."

 

"Of course Sam. Not only is Dean Baby Birds mate but I consider him a brother and a friend." Lucifer said, sincerity clear in his words.

 

Sam laughed. "Baby Bird?"

 

Cas caught those words and leaned forward so he could clearly see Sam and Lucifer around his mate. "Really." He doled out.

 

"Aww, come on Baby Bird! You know you love your nickname!" Lucifer smiled brightly at him. Michael and Gabriel were laughing and nodding, agreeing with the former devils words.

 

"My dear brothers, shut up." Cas said in mock sweetness, making the table laugh again. 

 

"Ok, lets rest for the day and tomorrow we can check the news and see it their is anything showing where this bastard might be." Dean said. "Let's let Charlie and Bobby and Gabriel get used to being alive again, Michael and Lucy get used to being topside and me get used to being a freaking archangel."

 

The group nodded. Charlie perked up. "Movie marathon and pizza?" She asked hopefully.

 

Dean grinned at her. "How about the new Star Trek movies? I've been meaning to show Cas those for a while!""Yes!" She squealed and clapped.

 

 

The group was spread out in the living room, the angels adding more furniture for everyone to sit. Gabriel had taken one look at the T.V. and snapped his fingers. The T.V. grew to the sized of the wall making it more of a movie theater. Dean, Sam and Charlie cheered. Gabriel threw himself into one of the couches next to Charlie and Michael. Sam, Lucifer, Dean and Cas were spread out on the huge L shaped couch. Crowley and Bobby were both settled in cushy recliners. The demon choosing to stay for the marathon. Stating he was done with Hell for the day. The three larger dragons were spread out on the floor at the feet of their Kindred. Emrys had turned into a bird and was sitting in Cas hair. Moving the tuffs until it became an adequate nest.

 

Dean started the first movie and cuddled into Cas, sighing happily when Cas wings came around him. "Best blanket ever." He said quietly, making Cas grin. 

 

Gabriel and Cas conjured up some pizza for everyone after the first movie was finished. Cas, Micheal, Lucifer and Charlie got in a debate about Spock being with Uhaura. "Spock does not belong with her, he belongs with Kirk!" Lucifer was very adamant about this. 

 

"She is not what he needs." Michael said with a frown.

 

"I know, right!" Charlie said. 

 

"You can see the bond between them, that harlot needs to get out of the way." Cas said, making them all laugh. Emrys giggled so hard at his words, she fell off of his head. Lucifer saw this and caught her before she landed, giggling right along with her. He looked over to see Sam watching him with a big smile on his face. 

 

"What?" Lucifer asked, holding Emrys to his chest.

 

"It is good to see you so happy." Sam simply said.

 

"This is good, Brother. Let him see how you really are. He wont be able to do anything other then love you." Cas told him. 

 

"It is good to be almost back to who I once was." Lucifer told Sam with a small smile to his littlest brother. " I know I can get there with the help of all of you."

 

Sam smiled at that. Dean jumped up and tackle hugged him into Sam making them laugh. "Of course you are gonna be alright. We all are, we are family. A crazy family full of angels, dragons, humans back from the dead, a demon and ya know Sam." Dean told him.

 

"Hey!" Sam said, not sure whether he should feel insulted or not. Everyone in the room smiled at Dean as he got up to start the next movie. He was about to hit play when there was a knock on the door to the bunker. All moving as one, they were up and armed in the matter of a second. 

 

"Who the hell could it be? We are all here." Sam muttered. 

 

Dean, Sam and Cas got into position without a word, years of working together clear. Dean and Sam aimed their guns at the door as Cas opened it.

 

"Castiel? I need your help." The women at the door said.


	11. Chapter 11

"Jody?" Dean asked as Cas stepped back. 

"Hi Dean. Hi Sam." Jody said.

"How did you know where to find us?" Sam asked. He looked to Cas to silently ask if it was really Jody. Cas nodded. 

"I don't know. I had said that I really needed to find you and then I was outside your door." She said clearly confused.

"Ok then, who brought her here?" Dean asked.

"I did. She needs your help my son's. She needs to be here." The five archangels heard in their heads. God sent them a stream of love before he broke the connection making the angels smile as one. Which freaked out everyone else.

"What?" Sam asked.

"God sent her here." Dean said. "He said she needs to be here." 

"Oh, did he send his love?" Sam asked, very disappointed he didn't get to feel it again. 

"Yes, he did." Cas said laying a hand on Sam's shoulder, while Lucifer laid a hand on his other. The brothers sent the feeling through Sam, making the hunter give them a watery little smile.

"Thank you." He said quietly. Both angels smiled back at him.

"Ok, what the hell is going on, who are these people. God sent me here? Really?" Jody asked, her voice starting to rise.

"Come sit with us and we will explain everything. Need a beer?" Dean asked.

"Like I need to breathe." Jody said. Following them down the stairs.

They were about to enter the living room when Cas stopped them. He turned to Jody. "There are more of our friends in here and also our Kindred's. Our dragons, they are in smaller forms. Three look like dragons and one a bird. Please do not hurt them. They mean you no harm." Cas said seriously.

Jody, shocked just nodded her head.

"That being said, there is a surprise in here that you will like. Oh, also Crowley is here, don't hurt him either. He has truly proven himself our friend and family in the past year. We've forgiven him and hope you will be able to as well." Sam said.

"Shit." Was all she said before she straightened her shoulders, took a deep breath and walked through the doorway.

"Bobby!" She gasped out. She rushed over as Bobby stood and threw her arms around him. 

"Hey Jody." He said as he hugged her back. "Man do we have a lot to tell you." He steered her over to his chair when Lucifer snapped his fingers and the chair grew to a love seat so both could sit down.

"Thanks Lucifer." Bobby said.

"Wait, Lucifer?!?" Jody shrieked, shrinking back from the angel. She looked terrified.

Lucifer looked crushed. Cas went to his side and brought his wings out to wrap one around him. Michael, Gabriel and Dean brought theirs out as well and surrounded the Morning Star. Sam ducked under his brothers wings to stand in front of Lucifer. They could hear Bobby and Charlie explaining. Lachlan telling her how awesome his Kindred is and Emrys telling her how much she loves him.

"Lucifer." Sam said, his voice commanding. 

Lucifer looked into Sam's eyes, afraid of what he would find after being reminded of how he used to be. He was shocked to find only kindness.

"Jody will only need to spend a short amount of time with you to see how much you've changed and how awesome you actually are. Just give her time. OK?" Sam told him.

His brothers and Dean were nodding, murmuring their agreement. Lucifer took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Thank you Sam." He leaned forward and kissed his cheek, ignoring the snickering he heard from the other angels at Sam's blush. "I really needed to hear that. I will show her that I am not the Lucifer that she thinks I am." He said with conviction. 

His brothers sent their love and pride to him, making him smile. 

"I think Sam will forgive you sooner then you thought." Cas sent to him.

Lucifer didn't answer just sent him a big grin.

 

  
An hour later, they had explained everything to Jody. She looked a little shell shocked but was taking it all well. 

"Now what was it you needed our help with?" Michael asked her.

" There have been multiple missing people cases in the past few months in Sioux Falls and the surrounding areas. We have had no leads until today. This morning an old college roommate saw the second missing person, Mike Hilton. He went to speak to him but Mike had no idea who he was and when the roommate pressed he attacked him and the roommate stated his eyes turned black and his teeth went sharp like a shark." Jody told them.

"Shit, he's building an army." Dean said.

"The Stryker guy?" She asked.

They all nodded.

"Yeah, that bitch is going full Voldemort on us!" Charlie said. Gabriel snickered beside her and held up his fist. Charlie gave him a fist bump without even looking over.'

"OK, it's late and the humans need sleep." Sam said on a yawn. "Let’s get started on our battle plan in the morning."

"Sounds good." Dean said. He turned to the other archangels. "Can you guys help make up some of the rooms for everyone? Choose one for yourselves as well. I know we don't need to sleep but I want you to have a place of your own to go to."

Michael, Gabriel and Lucifer looked at each other eyes wide, then back at Dean. They rushed him as one, hugging him with arms and wings.

"Thank you for accepting us into you home." Michael said solemnly. He never imagined that the Winchesters or Castiel would welcome them back like they are. He felt loved by his brothers again and they all had a home together. He couldn't ask for more.

Gabriel and Lucifer were having the same thoughts, astounded by the two brothers and their own littlest brother and their generosity and acceptance.

"Yeah, Yeah, get off me." Dean playfully pushed them away. Once he escaped the wall of wings he motioned for everyone to follow them. He looked at the dragons. "We have a shit ton of rooms here and you four needs to also pick one out. I know none of you are used to being around so many beings, so we want you to have a place for solitude as well."

"We can make them be anything you'd like, a cave a forest, water, or hell even a normal bedroom of you'd like." Gabriel told them.

They all smiled as the dragon's bounced around Gabriel, all telling them what they wanted at one time. They left their Kindred's with Gabriel as the continued on to the bedrooms. They put Charlie, Bobby and Jody in the first hall that was right off of the hall that held the Winchester's rooms, the rooms quickly ready with the help of angel mojo. After they were all settled they took them to the hall where Sam's and Dean and Cas' rooms were.

Dean turned to Lucifer and Michael. "Can you make this hall longer so it has a room for nine rooms?" Michael nodded and snapped his fingers, and the hall was long enough to hold them all. "OK, Mine and Cas' room is right here, Sammy's across the hall. Let's put Emrys next to us, Lucifer then Lachlan next to Sam. Michael next to Emrys then Callie with Rian and Gabriel at the end?" He suggested, trying to make sure each Kindred was next to their angel.

The men all nodded then laughed as the dragons came barreling in. Lucifer waved his hand and put name plates on the doors. All beautiful brushed nickel with old English writing. 

"Nice touch." Cas nodded at his brother as everyone went to their rooms. Gabriel having already made the dragons rooms to their specifications.

"Goodnight my Kindred's." Emrys told them with a snuggle for both Cas and Dean. They heard the others saying goodnight to their Kindred's as well.

"Good night sweetheart." Dean told her.

"Goodnight Emrys. We will see you in the morning." Cas said with a gentle brush to her cheek.

Cas and Dean entered their room. As soon as the door closed Cas grabbed Dean arm and they found themselves naked on the bed together. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean, pulling him close. There was nothing sexual about it, Cas just giving his mate comfort. He knew Dean needed it.

Dean held on to his mate tight. "What the fuck are we going to do Cas? How are we going to win this one? How are we going to keep everyone safe? We can't get Emrys, just to lose her or get Bobby and Charlie back and lose them again. What about your brother's, you just got them back too. You need them. I see how happy you are that they are back and are the way they used to be." Dean was working himself up towards a panic attack.

 

Cas sent calm and his love for his mate through the bond. "Shh, love. Father would not bring them back just to for us to lose them again. We will find a way to beat Stryker, just as we always find a way. And remember there are five archangels here, if someone does die, we can bring them right back." Cas told him, running his fingers through Dean's hair.

"Well when you put it like that...You're right. We will beat this douche." 

They laid in silence for a while, just soaking up the feeling of being together and being safe for the moment. Dean yawned. "Why am I tired? I thought I didn't need to sleep anymore."

"Just tonight. Your body has been through a lot today. It will help your grace along if you rest tonight." Cas told him drawing the blue comforter over them. "I will watch over you."

Dean smiled as his eyes closed. "You always do Angel Mine." And he was out.

 

"Sam." A quiet voice startled him awake, from a nightmare. His hand immediately went to the gun under his pillow. His arm however was blocked before it was able to get in front of him. His eyes finally focused on the angel in front of him.

"Lucifer, you ok?" Sam asked, tucking the gun back under his pillow. He sat up and moved his black comforter back towards the other side of the bed and patted the spot next to him.

Lucifer sat down next to him and sighed. "I am fine Sam, I felt that you were distraught. I found you in the middle of a nightmare, so I woke you. Is that alright?" 

Sam was touched that he did. He never had anyone to help him thought a nightmare, so many nights he would wake in a cold sweat, all alone in the dark. "Yes, thank you." Sam smiled at him.

"Was it..... Was it about me?" Lucifer asked, not looking at Sam.

"No, Luce, it wasn't. It was about when Metatron killed Dean. I haven't had a dream about you or hell in a long time, now that I think about it." Sam assured him. Which was fucking strange. He was trying to make the god damn devil feel better. Lucifer had fucked up his life so bad during the apocalypse. But today seeing the archangels today as they are, as they used to be before Lucifer fell. . He just had this feeling that this was the way they were going to be. He knew deep down that they were good and were going to be there for him, Cas and his brother. God forgave them, Cas and even Dean forgave them. He knew he did as well. Which, again, was really fucking strange.

"Really?" Lucifer looked hopeful.

"I swear, I haven't." Sam told him. "I do forgive you Luce. I saw what the mark of Cain did to Dean, I can only imagine what it did to you as an angel." He hadn't really thought about that before now, but it makes sense. 

Lucifer looked stunned. "No one had ever put that together before. I couldn't fight the mark after a while. It turned me. It was so dark." He looked at his arm, like he thought it would still be there. He looked at Sam, blue eyes met hazel. "I can't believe you would ever forgive me."

"I can't believe that I can either. But I do." Sam said with a small smile. 

Lucifer was astounded. Yes, he had been hoping his mate would forgive him, but never thought it would be this soon. He realized he was going to have to court Sam. He needed to do this right. Sam deserved the best. Which, wasn't him, why would Father give Sam him as a mate. Hasn't Sam been through enough in his young life? Lucifer didn't even realize how inward his thoughts went until he realized he couldn't breathe. 

"Luce....Lucifer!" Sam said soothingly, he wished he knew how to help an angel that was having a panic attack. He was about to cup Lucifer's face to try and get his attention, when three angels popped in to surround their brother. 

Cas threw his arms around his brother. "Brother of mine. It is alright. We are safe here. Breathe with me Lucifer." He talked through their bond as well as out loud. He repeated this almost fifteen time before he got through.

Lucifer heard Castiel and tried to match his breathing to his little brothers. Slowly, Cas brought him back.

"What is wrong Lucy?" Gabriel asked him, rubbing his hand up and down his brother's back.

"Sam..." Was all he could get out at first. Cas tapped his cheek softly, reminding him to keep his breath even with his brothers. He took a few deep breaths. "He forgave me." Lucifer smiled at his mate. "He generosity overwhelmed me." 

Michael smiled at Sam and hugged him. "Thank you, Sam., He needs you more than he knows." He said quietly. Then laughed as Gabriel jumped on Sam's back and ruffled his hair. Sam turned and looked at him giving him a bitch face that set off all the angels.

The door opened and Dean walked in, stopping at staring at the giggling angels. "You're having a party and you didn't invite me?" He pouted.

Sam laughed at him. "It's ok Tony." Dean smirked at him as he walked to his brothers side.

"What's going on?" He asked in a low voice.

"Lucifer heard I was having a nightmare and woke me up. I told him I forgave him and he had a panic attack. Hi brothers came and Cas helped him out of it. Michael gave me a hug and Gabriel touched my hair."

Dean nodded, he could imagine the look Sam gave Gabe over touching his hair. Kid was a freak about his damn hair. "Ok." Dean went to Lucifer. "You ok?"

"I am Dean, thank you. Cas helped me." Lucifer said with a smile.

"Yeah, he is good at that, isn't he. He's helped me through so much shit. He really is amazing at it." Dean grabbed his mates hand and squeezed. "Well I don't think I can go back to sleep tonight, how about some coffee?" 

All agreed and headed to the kitchen. Sam grabbed Lucifer's hand, which made his heart flutter, and kept him by his side as everyone filed out of his room. He waited till they were alone to ask. "Are you sure you are ok?" 

Lucifer's hand tightened around his. "I am Sam, I promise."

Sam nodded and lead him out of the room, neither commenting that they still held hands.

 

As Dean and Michael handed out the cups of coffee, Sam asked. "I hate to bring the mood down, but how the hell can this Stryker guy turn humans into not just demons but vampires too? If they could always do that, why hadn't we come across this before?"

"As far as I know, it should not even be possible." Cas said. 

"I didn't know it could happen either. When Eve made her "children", she made sure they could only be one kind of monster. It must be old and very dark magic to do this." Michael said sitting down with his own cup.

"He had to have found a spell somewhere. Who could have been powerful enough to make it?" Dean asked. " I mean as far as I know it's hard as hell to make a spell that actually works, right?" 

“Maybe it was Eve herself, you know a contingency plan?” Gabriel suggested.

“That’s very possible.” Lucifer said. “We should ask Father if he knows the next time he comes here.”

The men nodded. They fell silent, each thinking on what this means and what they could do about it when they heard a small roar, that sounded heartbreaking and a louder fierce roar after. They ran down their hallway to find Lachlan and Rian about to fight.


	12. Chapter 12

“Hey what’s going on here?” Lucifer asked going to his dragon. Gabriel went to stand next to his, putting a hand on his neck to try and calm him.

“Where’s Emrys? Why are you outside her door?” Cas asked, face made of stone.

“This fucker, locked her in and turned off her lights. He terrified her!” Lachlan yelled.

“It was just a joke! I didn’t mean to scare her like that!” Rian looked so damn sad that neither Cas nor Dean could yell at him.

Cas snapped his fingers and Emrys door opened, she shot out and barreled into Cas in her dog form. She whimpered into his neck. “I.. was… trapped.” She whispered brokenly to him.

It broke all of their hearts. Her broken words coming from a deep-seated fear. The fear of being trapped and not being able to get away from those that had always hunted her.

“Rian, Emrys has been on the run from dragons that were only after her because she is the last of her kind. She always had to be ready to run. She could never let herself be trapped. This was an ill fitted prank. It is one thing to prank for fun, but never be cruel. We know you didn’t know this is how she would react. We understand you didn’t mean it, but you better be kissing her ass for a while if you want her to ever forgive you.” Gabriel told him solemnly. Rian nodded and went back into his room.

Man, you know you really fucking messed up if the trickster was lecturing you, Dean thought as he ran his hand up and down Emrys back, helping Cas calm he down.

Lucifer hugged his dragon. “Thank you for defending her. You are a great protector.”

“I couldn’t stand to hear her like that.” Lachlan told him. He went over to Dean and Cas and jumped up and lightly landed his front paws on Cas arm that held Emrys. He nosed her neck. “Are you alright, sunshine?”

Cas and Dean smirked at the nickname, Lachlan didn’t even seem to know he said it.

“I think so. It was just really scary.” She said nuzzling him back. Cas was happy to see she stopped shaking. He moved his arm to nudge Lachlan and set her down. 

“Can we make her door different? Something that can give her privacy but that she can always get through?” Lachlan suggested.

“Good idea, buddy!” Dean said. He looked to the other angels. “Vines? Or one of those “70’ bead doors? What do you think Emrys?”

“What is a ‘70’s bead door?” She asked, leaning into Lachlan a bit.

Gabriel smiled and snapped his fingers, the door was replaced by multiple strings of beads hanging down from the top of the door frame. The beads where all different shades of blue, some solid, some opaque, some crystal. It was beautiful. 

“I love it!” Emrys giggled at the feeling of the beads over her fur as she walked in and out of the room. She walked up to Gabriel and turned into a bird. She flew up and landed on his shoulder to rub her check against his. “Thank you.”

“You are very welcome.” Gabe said, running a hand down her back. 

“Where’s Callie, Michael?” Lucifer asked. 

Michael went to her door and knocked. When he got no answer her tried the knob, it opened. He peaked his head in. “Callie?” He looked around the room and found it empty.

“Where did she go?” Michael asked, starting to freak out. “Why would she leave, we are Kindred. Did someone take her?” He started to ramble.

“Michael, look at me.” Dean said sternly, waited for Michael to meet his eyes. “Use your bond, where is she?” 

Michael took a deep breath and closed his eyes, seeking within himself for his bond with Callie. He searched and found her outside on the roof. Without a word to anyone else he teleported to her.

“Callie? What are you doing up here? I found your room empty and I thought you left me.” Michael told her as he sat next to her.

“I’m sorry my Kindred. I just needed to get out of all the walls for a moment. I am not used to being inside.” She told him, her green eyes shining in the early morning sun. “Did I miss something? Did you need me?”

“Rian locked Emrys in her room and turned her lights off. She was terrified. I never want to hear someone like that again. It was heartbreaking. Lachlan was about to beat him when we got there. Gabriel talked to Rian, who went back to his room and Gabriel made a bead door for Emrys so she can get in and out easily.” Michael gave her the rundown of what happened. 

Callie’s eyes got wide. “Poor Emrys. She is ok now?”

“Cas, Dean and Lachlan calmed her sown. Lachlan called her sunshine.” Michael grinned.

“I do not know why they keep circling each other like they do. They are meant to be together.” Callie said, shaking her head. 

“Cas and Dean were the same way.” He said. “What about you is there are dragon you are meant for? Did we take you away from them?” He started to worry. He would hate himself if he took her away from her mate.

“Umm, no. You didn’t take me away from my mate.” She told him looking up at the sky.

“Didn’t take you away… Rian? Rain is your mate?” Michael asked.

“Yes, but he always had thought himself so different that he thinks he will never mate. He has closed himself off from even the possibility. I can be patient though. I am here with him. He will find acceptance here and that can only help my cause.” Callie told him.

Michael nodded. “We will make sure he feels like he is part of this family simply because he is.”

Callie smiled at him, once again grateful for the angels that came into her life and to little Emrys for choosing her to meet this amazing creature that is her Kindred.

“What about you? Do you know who your mate is?” She asked.

“No, not yet. I do hope to meet them soon. I want what Cas and Dean have. Their love will last forever and probably even after that.” He said with a sigh.

“We will find them.” She said with certainty. She would help him search, her Kindred deserved happiness and she will do everything she can to help him. “We should go back inside.” She said standing. “Michael, can you not say anything to the other dragons about Rain and I? I don’t want them to push him into something he is not ready for. I know that you will want to tell you brothers and I will not ask you to keep secrets from them.”

Michael smiled. “Thank you. We need no secrets between us. I will not tell the other dragons. Nor will my brothers, you have my word.”

“Thank you.” 

They each opened their wings and flew inside.

 

They found everyone at the big table again. Laptops sat in front of each chair, there was large screens covering two walls, one a giant map of the U.S. with red dots on some of the states.

“Charlie woke up and had us pop in all these things. She’s going to create a database that will find where Stryker had been. Maybe we can find a pattern.” Lucifer told him.

“Good idea. It is a good thing that Charlie is so brilliant that she can do this for us.” Michael said. 

Charlie smiled and ran to hug him. “You recognize my brilliance, now we are BFF’s!” She ran back to her seat. 

“Hey!” Cas said, “You told me I was your BFF! You are very fickle with your BFF’s.” He grumbled.

Dean laughed. “It’s ok to have more than one, angel mine.”

Cas rolled his eyes and went back to his laptop, making Charlie giggle at him

“Angels are so cute.” She said.

“We are not cute, we are soldiers of God.” Michael said.

“We are deadly.” Gabriel added.

“Yep, deadly cute!” Charlie quipped.

The angels groaned at that making everyone else, even the dragons laugh. 

“Where is Rian?” Michael asked,

Gabriel sighed, “He won’t come out of his room. Even Emrys tried but he won’t open the door.”

Michael and Callie looked at each other. “We will go try.” He said.

“Please make him come out. I need him with me, I didn’t mean to be mean.” Gabriel said sadly.

They nodded and headed down the hall to stand at Rian’s door.

“Rian.” Michael said softly. “Please let Callie and I in, we would like to speak to you.”

“Please Rian.” Callie said.

They heard a huff and the door opened. “I couldn’t even see your eyes and yet the puppy dog look got to me.” Rian grumbled out. He stepped back to let them in. The frost dragons room was a mixture of ice and the forest. The temperature was comfortable and the room looked cozy, even though Michael had never thought ice would be comfortable before now.

“I like your room. It is very comfortable.” Michael told him.

“Thank you, my Kindred made it perfect.” Rain said with a grin that turned sad. “But I suppose I will have to leave now…”

“No!” Callie yelped. “You can’t leave! Why do you want to leave me.. uh I mean leave us.”

“I don’t want to but I messed up so badly. You didn’t hear Emrys Cal, it was the saddest thing I have ever heard. And I caused it. They won’t forgive me and my Kindred will send me away.”

“I will never send you away, Rian. You are stuck with me.” Gabriel said from the open doorway. “Rian, we all mess up. Some of us have epic mistakes. Remember, Michael and Lucifer started the apocalypse, I killed Dean like 100 times and tortured Sam and sent Cas away, Dean took on the mark of Cain, Sam drank demon blood, Cas tried to be God, the list goes on. What you did was sad, but it would take a hell of a lot more than that for us to send you away. Hell, the only thing I could think of would be if any of you killed one of us. That’s my line. As long as you, ya know don’t kill us, were good. OK. Please don’t leave me.” He had walked to his dragon as he talked and threw his arms around his neck.

“I don’t want to leave Kindred. I just thought you’d make me.” Rian told him, tears in his eyes.

“Never. We are a family. We will fight, but in the end, we are family and will always be there for each other.” Gabriel told him.

“Our family would not be the same without you.” Michael told him.

Rian smiled as he pulled back from his Kindred. He looked over at Callie to find her fighting tears. He walked over to her, barely noticing Michael pulling Gabriel from the room and closing the door.

“What’s wrong, Callie?” He asked as he sat in front of her.

“I couldn’t stand it if you left, Rian.” She said, not looking at him.

“Why?” He asked, baffled by her words. No one had cared before.

“What do you mean, why?” Callie asked, equally confused. “I need you by me.”

“What for?” 

Callie sighed, she told herself she would wait but found she couldn’t not with him talking about leaving.

“You are my mate.” She told him quietly.

“I am?” Rian smiled. “Wait, I didn’t think I could have a mate. I wasn’t made right.”

“That’s ridiculous. There is nothing wrong with you! If anything, you are made better than all the other dragons!” She said with such conviction that he could almost believe her.

“Are you sure you’d want to be my mate. Our dragonlings might look like me..”

“Of course, I do, I love you. And if we have a dragonling that looks like you I would be very happy and love him or her with all that I am.” 

“You love me?” Rian looked like she gave him the moon. “Callie, I have loved you for so long. You are beauty and kindness and love, how could I not love you? I just never thought you’d feel the same for me.” 

She smiled and put her head on his neck, putting her snout into his scales, breathing him in. They laid down, making a circle with their bodies, their necks wrapped around each other. The just basked in their new revelations, both incredibly happy.

 

Everyone at the table and by it looked up when Michael and Gabriel entered the room. 

“Well?” Sam asked.

“He thought we were going to make him leave.” Gabriel said sadly. “I told him that under no circumstances other than killing one of us, was he allowed to leave. He’s stuck with me.”

“Poor Rian. I want to make sure he knows that we don’t want him to leave either.” Emrys said, getting up.  
“Um, just wait here for them to come out.” Michael said.

“Wait for who to come out. Wait, where’s Callie? Is she still in there with him, alone? Good.” Lachlan said with a smirk.

“Wait, you knew?” Michael asked.

“Yes, I did, I can see the currents that bind them together, just like I can see Dean to Cas and Sam to Lucifer.” 

Both Lucifer and Sam blushed at that. 

Michael smiled and leaned forward to whisper in Lachlan’s ear. “Why don’t you look at your own?”

Lachlan leaned back to look at Michaels face, clearly confused. Michael glanced to Emrys and back. Lachlan’s eyes widened. He too looked at Emrys, his eyes un-focusing a bit. They followed something that Michael could not see, that went from Emrys to the lightning dragon. “Oh, well that make sense.” He said to Michael quietly. Michael clapped him on the shoulder and went to his seat.

“They are mates, brother?” Cas voice asked in his head. He turned to his little brother and gave him a nod. 

Cas looked to Dean and smiled. “Our girl has a mate.”

Dean looked at the lightning dragon who was just sitting there staring at their Kindred. “Well maybe he will be if he ever stops staring at her and maybe talk to her.” Dean told him amused. Emrys had already told them she wanted this, and he trusted her to know what best for her. But still if her hurt her, he’s a dead dragon.

Lucifer nudged Lachlan, startling him out of his staring contest he seemed to be having. He cleared his throat. “Can I talk to you a minute Emrys?”

“Sure Lachlan.”

The humans and angels smiled as they watched them walk out of the room, Emrys changing into her bird form and landing on Lachlan’s head, making him laugh as they went down the hallway.

“Ahh, young dragon love.” Dean said with a fake sniff, making Sam snicker.


	13. Chapter Lucky 13

“Ok, people and angels, what do we got?” Dean asked. “Anyone found anything?”

“I found a case in Sault Saint Marie, MI. A woman, Samantha Rylan, went missing and was later found in Wisconsin, with blue tattoos and black eyes.” Lucifer said.

“Shit, a djinn demon? Fuck.” Dean said. 

“I found a missing case in Kansas with a guy named Luke Johnson, who tuned up five hours away from his hometown with a taste for human hearts and of course black eyes.” Sam said.

“I got one in California. A woman that tuned up later with vampire teeth and black eyes.” Dean said.

“There’s one in Louisiana that was found with black eyes and the ability to turn invisible.” Cas said.

“Wait, like a ghost demon? That’s not right man.? Sam moaned. “How the hell could they even do that?”

Cas shook his head. “Wait, what was the names of the victims again? The first names?”

“Jody said her case was, Mike, then a Samantha, Luke, Gabriella, what was yours?” Lucifer asked his brother.

“Cassandra.”

Gabriel looked up from his computer. “Here’s a few more. The names are Dean, Michaela and Casen.”

“All our names or a deviation of our names.” Cas said. ‘He knows we are going after him.”

“Well there goes the element of surprise.” Dean sighed.

“Well fuck.” Lucifer said. “Is there any other patterns that we can see?”

“Let’s look deeper.” Sam said, turning back to his laptop.

 

Bobby and Jody came into the room around nine in the morning, finding the rest of the household knee deep in research mode. 

“Whatcha boys find?” Bobby asked. Sitting next to Michael, while Jody sat next to him.

Dean blinked up at him for a moment before answering. “Right, Charlie set all this up with a database and a program to find where Stryker has been, trying to find a pattern that we can find him by. All we’ve come up with so far is that the people he’s turning are all named either my name, Cas’, Sam’s, Lucifer’s, Michael’s or Gabriel’s or a deviation of the names.”

“Well, shit. He knows your after him then. What things is he turning them into?” Bobby asked.

“So far, it’s been, Vampires, Werewolves, Djinn, Siren, Skin Walker and a damn Wendigo.” Lucifer told them.

“How are we going to beat him?” Bobby groaned. “How can we compete with that army?” 

“Well, we have dragons, the best hunters in the world and not to mentions angels. And not only angels, but archangels. We are gonna kick his ass!” Charlie said, enthusiastically. 

Everyone had to grin at that, her enthusiasm is so contagious. 

“You gotta point there.” Bobby said. “But what about us poor human’s. How do we kill them? You can kill a werewolf with silver but it does nothing to a demon. Just as iron won’t do anything to a werewolf.”

“Holy fire will kill almost everything.” Gabriel said. “Not us but most everything else. The five of us should be able to smite the creatures from the black lagoon. Well, hopefully.”

“We are gonna need more holy oil if we are going to be flame broiling them.” Dean said. Smirking as the grumpy, not a morning being King of Hell shuffled in, eyes only for coffee.

“Is there any way to make holy oil?” Jody asked.

The archangels looked at each other and all shrugged. With it being the only substance that can trap or hurt them, it never crossed their minds to actually make more of it.

“We will have to research that. Or maybe Father could tell us.” Michael said.

“Father, if you have a moment, we could use your help.” Cas prayed.

God appeared a moment later. Cas was shocked that he actually answered. After so long searching for him and finding nothing, he was amazed by this.

“Are you all alright?” God asked as he scanned the room and its occupants. “Where are your dragons?”

“Our dragons are mated pairs as of today, so we are giving them time to themselves.” Sam told him. 

“And we are all fine, we just have a question.” Cas told him. “Is there a way to make holy oil?”

God smiled. “Yes, there is. A few days ago, I would have said there is no way, but you happen to have the two most important ingredients right here in this bunker. You will need olive oil from Jerusalem. Also, three feathers from an archangel and five scales of the mighty dragon, per one gallon of oil. Luckily there are five of you archangels and four dragons, so you won’t feel the loss of your feathers or scales to make the amount of oil you will likely need.” He snapped his fingers and a piece of very old paper appeared in his hand. He handed it to Cas. “Here is the ingredient list and the prayer to activate it.” 

Cas looked down at the list and the Enochian prayer attached. He smiled up at his Father. “Thank you, Father. This will make our battle easier.”

“Yes, it will. The time of battle is coming soon. Please be careful my children, be vigilant and stick together. You will only be able to defeat Stryker if you work as a team, as the family that you are. Now I must get back, I will see you all very soon.” He sent his love out to each being in the room, even Crowley and disappeared.

No one was prepared for Crowley’s reaction however. The King of Hell was still as a statue and silent tears rans down his face.

“Crowely?” Dean said quietly. “Are you alright? I know it’s really overwhelming, I bawled like a baby the first time I felt it.”

Crowley turned his head to look at Dean. “That was beyond amazing, but I don’t deserve his love. Why would he send his love to me?” More tears ran down his face, but he either ignored them or didn’t realize he was even crying.

“Because you are good Crowely. Yes, you’ve done bad things, but so have we all. You are not beyond redemption. You have been here for us for a long time now and you are part of our fucked-up family. God loves you because, you are you.” Dean told him. It was the most girly, churchy thing he had ever said. He couldn’t believe it came out of his mouth but he would have said anything to make the tears stop on the fierce demon’s face.

He was surprised when Michael got up and went to Crowely. He pulled him up and into his arms, holding the demon as he wept silently. 

“Let’s take a break for a couple hours.” Sam said, standing up, holding out his hand for Lucifer. Who took it with a shy smile.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to have part of the fight start in this chapter against the new douche demon, but I needed more fluff. I'm not in a great place at the moment in my head and I can't stand anything remotely bad happening to my babies just yet. The battles will come soon. I just need a bit more happy for a little bit longer. 
> 
> That all being said, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Everyone excluding Crowely and Michael went off to their rooms. Cas and Dean both immediately spreading out on the bed. Cas waved his hand, making their clothes disappear. 

“I love angel mojo.” Dean said at the feel of his mate’s skin against his. 

“You are so kind mate of mine. Your words to Crowely helped him. How did you know what to say?” Cas asked him, enjoying the feel of Dean’s hair between his fingers as he kept running his hand through it. 

“I didn’t really. It just came out. I’m as surprised as you are that I knew what to say.” Dean shrugged.

“Dean, what are you the archangel of?” Cas sat up a bit so he could see Dean’s face.   
“I am the archangel of love and devotion.” His voice somehow deeper as he said it, his eyes glowing bright with his grace.

“I am the archangel of freewill and of love and understanding.” Dean said, his eyes also glowing and voice an octave deeper. “Ok, where the hell did that come from?” He looked bewildered.

“All angels have a purpose that God gives them. Archangels are the only ones with multiple purposes. Michael was the leader of the warriors and the archangel of warriors and leadership. Gabriel was the messenger and the archangel of hope. Lucifer was the Morningstar and the archangel of faith and love. We will have to ask them later.”

“I can think of better things to do with our time right now, anyway.” Dean said sliding his body up Cas to straddle him. 

Cas grinned up at his mate as he grabbed his hips and pulled him up high on his chest. Dean looked down at him a bit confused until Cas took him down his throat in one go. Dean groaned and couldn’t help bucking his hips into Cas waiting mouth. 

“Fuck, Cas. That feels so fucking good!” Dean moaned out to him,

Cas hummed his acknowledgement of his mate’s words, making Dean gasp and shove his cock further down Cas’ throat. Dean adored how his mate had no gag reflex. He continued to thrust gently, until Cas took his hips and showed him that he really wanted Dean to fuck his face. Dean started to snap his hips faster and harder until he felt a tingle run up his spine. He pulled out of Cas’ mouth.

“I wanna cum when you are inside of me.” Dean told him, since Cas looked like Dean had taken away his favorite treat.

Cas growled at that and easily lifted him from his chest and eased Dean down on his cock. So glad that he had grace that he could skip preparation because he did not think he could have lasted long enough to get through it.

Dean moaned, long and low. Loving the feeling of being so full. He rocked his hips, find a rhythm that had them both breathless. Cas’ eyes began to glow, as did Dean’s when they got close. Dean leaned forward on Cas’ chest and blindly reached for his hands. As soon as their fingers intertwined they both were lost to their orgasms. 

A few minutes later, they were able to catch their breath. “That was amazing, Dean.” Cas told him.

Dean smiled and gave him a sweet kiss. “Damn straight it was.”

“I don’t believe that anything about this was “Straight”, Dean.”

Dean looked at him in confusion. “What do you…” Suddenly it clicked. Dean started laughing. “No nothing straight about us!” He laughed harder when Cas began to giggle as well. He had never heard that sound from his friend and vowed to make him laugh more often.

“Come on Angel Mine, we’d better see if everyone has come back out.” 

Cas sighed and with a wave of his hand they were clean and clothed. “Alright.” Cas pouted. He wanted to stay here with his mate.

“Don’t worry, the humans have to sleep sometime, right? Then I am all yours again.” Dean told him.

“That is acceptable. I suppose.” Cas grumbled as he stood with Dean and they made their way back out to what Dean kept calling the command room.

 

Sam and Lucifer stopped at Sam’s door. Lucifer looked pensive, Sam realized that he wanted to stay with him but didn’t know if Sam would welcome him.

Sam squeezed his hand. “Come on, let’s go to my room.”

Lucifer’s smiled light up the hallway, Sam almost felt giddy at being the one that put that smile on his face. Sam opened the door and pulled him in with him. Lucifer closed the door quietly. 

“Do you think Crowely will be ok?” Lucifer asked him.

“I do. I was surprised but happy that Michael went to help him. Crowely was awful when we first met him but he grew on us. He had turned out to be our second go to ally.” Sam told him.

“My baby bird being the first?” Lucifer asked smiling.

“Cas has been our best friend for a long time. Not just Dean’s but mine too. He has helped me a lot. Speaking of, I noticed you seem to be closer to him than the other archangels, why is that?” Sam asked pulling Lucifer down to lay face to face on the bed.

“Normally we only helped train the younger generations of angels, not really ever getting attached to them. I mean we felt pride when the accomplished whatever we had taught them, but nothing else. Then came along this little fledgling with the most beautiful grace we had seen and black wings that were way too large for him at the time. He stole Michael, Gabriel’s and my hearts when we first laid eyes on him. We knew he was meant for something amazing. He worked twice as hard as his fledgmates in training, gaining skills fast and correctly every time.” Pride and love laced Lucifer’s voice as he continued his story. “We watched him grow into those large beautiful wings and were so incredibly proud of him. We had wanted to keep him with us as he grew but could not show such favoritism. We he grew to receive his orders, no one was surprised when he was ordered to work with us. We all grew even closer then. We worked hard and played hard, I believe the human saying is. We were all close but I was closest to Castiel, he always was there for me and understood me. But then Father created the humans and I was so confused on why we were told we were to love them as much as we loved our Father. I just couldn’t understand it. I never received and answer and I grew bitter and angry. I couldn’t get past it and Father was so mad that I couldn’t. He ordered Michael to banish me. Michael fought hard to get Father to change his mind, so did Gabriel and Castiel. But their pleas fell on deaf ears. I was sent to hell which made me angrier but I contained my rage. I tried to think of ways to redeem myself in my Fathers eyes, I had thought that I did when I helped Him and my brother fight off the darkness. But then He had the lock put on me. I fought it for a long time. But in the end, I had no one to really fight it for. I learned that they reprogramed Castiel and he no longer remembered our brother bond, Gabriel left and Michael grew into a robot. I let the mark win, it was easier. I couldn’t take the fight anymore. During the apocalypse, when I saw him again and saw no recognition of me or our bond, it almost killed me. So, I turned off all emotions. It made it easier facing him again and seeing Gabriel and Michael.” Lucifer finished, crying silently.

Sam started crying too, the pain in his voice at the end of his story was so fucking heartbreaking. He understood so much better now. He scooted forward and wrapped Lucifer up in a full body hug. Both men crying into each other’s necks.

Slowly the tears stopped and Sam leaned back to look at the other man’s face. “Do you feel a bit better now?”

Lucifer’s smile was gentle and grateful. I really do. Sam, thank you. I can’t tell you how happy and hopeful I am now that we are all together again and to add to our family. You and everyone else. And we have dragons! And I am in here talking and being close to you. I have to remind myself often that I am really here and not in an illusion where I am actually still in the cage.”   
“It is real.” Sam told him, cupping his cheek with his large hand. “See...” He said before laying his lips gentle on the archangels. 

Lucifer gasped at the sensation, his mate was kissing him! He smiled as Sam drew back. “Very real.” 

Sam laughed and kissed him again, going up on an elbow to kiss him from above. Lucifer’s hand immediately went into Sam’s long hair, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Sam groaned at the taste of his angel. He moved the rest of his body to cover the shorter mans, slotting himself in-between Lucifer’s thighs. This made them both groan as their cocks lined up together. Lucifer was ready to smite the damned denim and cotton that was the only thing in his way. 

“Sam…” He breathed out, lost in the touch of his mate. Sam ran his lips down Lucifer’s neck, making the other man shiver as he licked and sucked. 

Sam’s door knob rattled a bit and the door opened about an inch before Lucifer raised a hand and closed it back up, locking it at the same time.

“What the hell?” Dean’s voice came from the other side.

“Lucifer is in there with him Dean.” Cas voice came quietly after.

“Oh. Hey thanks Luce! I do not need to now the mating rituals between archangels and giants.” Dean raised his voice a bit more. “We are heading back to the command center.”

“Ok, be there in a minute.” Lucifer told him.

They listened to their brother’s footsteps retreat down the hall. Before laughing at Dean’s antics. Sam looked down at Lucifer. “Rain check?”

Lucifer cocked his head to the side, he can’t remember hearing that phrase. “You want me to check if it’s raining?”

Sam laughed so hard he fell of the bed, with only a tiny bit of help from his mate.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am actually quite proud of this chapter. ( : As always all the mistakes are mine. Well mine and my husbands, but apparently he's not the best editor, he got too sucked up into the story! I love how my 100% straight hubby is loving my gay angels story! Yea, points for me! This is his favorite chapter so far. Let me know what you all think!

After everyone was seated once again. Crowley cleared his throat.

“I’m sorry for my outburst earlier,” He began.  
“Nope, there is no need to feel bad for showing emotion. We are a family. We are safe, you can cry, laugh, yell and piss and moan all you want and we will still love you as our brother.” Sam told him.

Crowely smiled at him. “Well then, what’s our next step?” 

“We need to make the holy oil.” Michael said.

“Keep tracking the whereabouts of douche demon.” Dean added.

“Is there any angels that we could get to help us?” Bobby asked. “Not cookie cutter angels but some more good one’s like you guys.”

The four brothers looked at each other, thinking about their brethren. 

“I think Michael and Castiel will know better than Gabriel or I. We haven’t been in heaven in a long time.” Lucifer said, sadly.

Sam reached over to grab his hand, just to be a constant reminder that it is all different now.

“I will have to think on that one.” Castiel said. Michael nodded. 

“We also need to start training you Dean. Teach you how to use your new power, how to fly, smite and such.” Michael told him. “It really shouldn’t take more than a day as you are already a warrior and angels learn extremely quickly.”

Cas nodded. “With the four of us teaching you and maybe we can ask Crowley to spar with you as well to learn the movement of demons, it won’t take long at all.” His voice held such pride in his mate. “But don’t smite Crowely, remember, we like him.” Dean laughed at that nodding.

“Sure squirrel, I’ll spar with you. With the no smiting clause, of course.” Crowley grinned at him.

“Ok let’s start training, Crowely I won’t smite you, well ya know unless you annoy me then all bets are off!” Dean joked.

“Ok before we start the training, I want to ask something. Dean and I were talking earlier.” Cas began.

“Sure, talking.” Gabriel and Charlie said at the same time, rolling their eyes. Then laughed at each other. 

Cas glared at them a moment. “As I was saying, Dean and I were talking about the archangels we are.” His eyes lit up and voice went deep as he said. “I am the Archangel of Love and Devotion.” His eyes slowly went back to normal.

“Will our eyes do that every time we say it?” Dean asked before his eyes lit and voice changed. “I am the Archangel of Freewill and Understanding.”

“Yes, they will,” He told Dean. “I am the Archangel of Peace and Joy.” His eyes and voice do the same.

“I am the archangel of Strength and Kinship.” Michael said. 

“I am the Archangel of Hope and Creativity.” Gabriel told them.

As soon as Gabriel finished speaking all five archangel’s eyes lit up and a wave of power blew through the them, ending in a small boom.

Sam had watched each angel state their purpose, their eyes so bright, their voices so deep, he was struck with an intense sense of awe. Yes, this was his brother, best friend, soon to be mate? And his new brothers/friends. But he knew this was a moment that was set in history. He was humbled to be a part of this monumental moment.

“What is that look Sam?” Lucifer asked him.

Sam grabbed his hand and told him to look and share with his brothers and his. There was no way he could put into words the feeling he felt at the moment.

Lucifer was so happy Sam trusted him and his brothers new to Sam’s life to do this. He lifted his hand and touched Sam’s face, spreading his hand out into the Vulcan meld points and received giggles from the group. He sent his grace into Sam’s consciousness and looked for his current feelings, past his amusement at Lucifer that is. He opened his links to his brothers and Dean, all smiling at the sense of awe that ran through his mate. 

All the angels were proud of Sam that he understood that it was a huge moment in Christianity. And in their brotherhood and mate hood. The wave of power that came through them had given them more power. That power being tied together in and for each of them, but it also made them one. This had never happened before. This truly meant the Archangels were one. Fierce and Merciful. Strong and Understanding. They stood for Peace, love, devotion and Friendship. They were the almighty, answering to no one but God.

Lucifer let go of his mate and explained what had happened to the rest of the table. What he didn’t expect is for the humans and the king of hell to all get down and kneel to them. Or them laughing at the confused looks an all the archangels faces.

“What are you doing, get up!” Dean told them.

“No! No bowing! Up, up.” Gabriel yelled.

Michael sighed. “Please rise and never do that again.”

Lucifer and Cas just looked at each other and sighed.

They rose. “Just wanted to pay our respects.” Bobby said.

“Yeah, we thanks and all but don’t. Just you being here is more than enough for us.” Gabriel said, the rest nodding their agreement.

“Alright, on that awkward note, let’s go train.” Dean said, standing. He ushered the others up and led them out of the room. The human’s laughter following them out.

“Wait.” Sam said rushing after them. He walked up to Lucifer and gave him a kiss. “Have fun.” He walked back into the command center, leaving Lucifer speechless.

Dean laughed at him a clap him on the shoulder. “Let’s go, Luce.”

Lucifer shook himself and followed them into the gym, a silly smile on his face.

The gym was a large room with white walls, mirrors lining the south wall and grey mats covering the floor. In the left corner of the room, there was treadmills and weight training equipment. Luckily everything was be-spelled to be durable and were almost impossible to break. 

“Alright Dean, wings out.” Cas told him mate.

Deans wings appeared with a rush of feathers. “Why do I need them out?” He asked curious.  
“Your wings can be used for many things, not just for flight. They can be used as a shield, you can harden your feathers and use them during battle. But remember while they are very strong an injury can be debilitating.” Michael told him. “Normal angels are unable to make their feathers into battle feathers. It is an ability gifted only to archangels.” He turned to Cas. “We will help you with this as well.” Cas nodded his thanks to his brother. 

“Alright both of you sit with your backs to each other. As you are bonded you will be able to strengthen each other’s grace.” Lucifer said. He waited for Cas and Dean to get situated. “I need you to visualize your feathers. Each one its own and ready to fight. Visualize your feathers turning sharp, as sharp as your angel blades. Do not worry about your mate’s wings behind you.” He added when he saw the hesitation in them. “The feather’s that are touching each other will stay soft. Your graces know each other and will never harm the other.” They both nodded and Lucifer watched as black, blue and green feathers sharpen. “Very good. Now stand.” He turned to Crowely. “I think we will wait to have Dean spar with you. You are welcome to watch, but if you want to help the others, we can call you down.”

“I will watch. They are doing amazing and I want to watch their quick progress.” Crowley told him.

Lucifer nodded and gestured for Gabriel to stand before Cas and Michael before Dean. “I want you to spar with your brothers now. Test the strength of your wings, of the strikes that you will take and the ones you can’t. After you practice we will add the shielding as well. 

Lucifer walked in a circle around his brothers watching as they both took their first strikes with their new wing. He stopped next to Dean. “Dean! Stop pulling your punches. We cannot harm each other with our wings. It’s not just bonded pairs. Our wings are made of our grace and knows our emotions and our love for each other. When you make contact with any of us, your feathers that hit us will become soft. We are a team, Father made sure we couldn’t hurt each other by accident.

“Sweet!” Dean said as he renewed his fight against Michael. He surprised everyone by overpowering Michael less than a minute later.

Michael lay stunned looking up at Dean, who had the tip of his right wing to his throat. Gabriel and Cas stopped their match to gape at Dean as well.

“What?” Dean asked, pulling his wing back to rest at his back. “What are you all looking at me like that?”  
“Dean, no one has ever been able to best Michael. Remember he is God’s sword.” Cas told him, awe evident in his voice, his eyes wide.

“Aww shit man! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to ruin your awesome streak!” Dean told Michael reaching a hand down to help him up.

Michael smiled at him. “It is more than fine, Dean. I want you to be strong. I want all of you to be strong. I will not lose any of you.” He moved over by Cas. “Ok, Dean, spar with Lucifer. Cas with me and actually fight instead of play this time, little brother.” Cas and Gabriel grinned at him. “Gabriel, can you correct if needed?”

Gabriel nodded. He waited until everyone got in positions. “Fight.”

The four fighters struck out a few times, learning how their opponents move. Soon they were all fighting, their wings, arms and legs a blur as they fought with their supernatural speed. Just as Gabriel opened his mouth to tell them to stop holding back, Dean and Cas locked eyes and grinned at each other. Within moments they had their opponents down and pinned.

Lucifer laughed. “It must be their bond! I knew they would strengthen each other, but I had no idea it would be this much. This is excellent!”

“That it is!” Michael said. “Ok, I believe you have this part down. Let us work on shielding.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Upstairs in the library, the humans were not making as much progress. They had exhausted over half the library and are no closer finding how Stryker got so powerful or where he found the way to combine supernatural creatures.

“Wait a second.” Sam said into the silence. He grabbed his cell phone, but set it back down as Crowely walked into the room grinning.

“Hey, are they done already?” Sam asked him.

“Oh no, I’m just not needed. Squirrel and Feathers already both took down Michael, Lucifer and Gabriel. They won’t have any issues fighting normal demons or any other creature really. They are now the two strongest archangels of all time, it would seem.” Crowley told them, his voice full of pride for his friends.

“Holy shit!” Bobby said. “According to angel lore, Michael has never been bested in a fight against any other angel. That is quite an impressive feat, our boys have done.”

“Too right.” Crowely told him. He turned to Sam. “Were you going to call me when I walked in?” He asked him.

“Yeah, I had an idea. Does your mother still have the book of the damned and the codex?” Sam asked him, hating to bring up the bitch to him but needing to know. “I figure if there was a book that had a spell to combine creatures, it’s probably be in the book of the damned, don’t you think?”

“I agree. I would assume she still has it, I would have to ask.” Crowely told him. “Wait, no, she wouldn’t, would she?” He looked at Sam who shrugged, he hoped not for Crowley’s sake but had no idea what Rowena could be up to.

“I really don’t know. I actually did not think about that until now.”

“I hate to say it Crowely, but she might, could be, the power behind Stryker. She is powerful enough to do it.” Charlie said, quietly, as if it would make the demon feel better if he heard it in a quieter tone.

Crowely nodded woodenly. He sat down in his chair putting his head in his hands. “I knew she hated me, but this is above and beyond her normal manipulative bitchiness.”

“Well it is possible Stryker has something on her, if she is indeed working with him. It might not he of her own free will.” Jody told him, surprising herself by wanting to make him feel better even though he tried to kill her. But she can see he has changed and she can’t stand to see anyone look like that, especially over how their mother treats them.

Crowley gave her a small smile in thanks. “Yes, maybe. Alright I will give her a call.” He shut his eyes a second and waited. The five archangels appeared in the room, their wings all still out. He explained what they were thinking and that he was going to make the lovely call to mommy dearest.

“Are you kidding me? That fucking bitch! I knew she was horrible, but I didn’t think that shed stoop to this new level of awful fuckingness!” Dean raged, his eyes bright with his grace.

Cas’ eyes were bright as well. “Call her Crowley,” He almost growled. “She will pay for her betrayal and every ounce of hurt that she caused you because of it.”  
Crowley was blown away by this. He knew that they considered him family, but he’d never had anyone have his back like this before. He cleared his throat. “Thank you.” It came out gruffer then normal. He got out his phone. “Everyone quiet, I want to put it on speaker.” He dialed his mother’s number.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am happy to tell you that some of this chapter was written in the court room while i was waiting to see if id be picked for jury duty. I was not thankfully! I will be posting another chapter today on this story and two chapters on Dimensions!

“What do you want Fergus?” Rowena’s voice came through the line.

“Well Mother, I was wondering if you still had the Book of the Damned? I need to take a quick peak in it.” He asked, making sure to sound bored.

“Of course, I still have it. It is far too valuable to get rid of or to even sell!” Rowena said sounding insulted. “But why do you need to look at it?”

He rolled his eyes at her tone. “I am sure you have noticed that some of my demons are now also vampires or something of the like. Do you think there is something on how to stop this new particular headache in that book?”

“Well Fergus, there just might be, but what would I get in return for this loan?” Rowena’s tone took on a manipulative tone.

Sam quickly wrote down a note reminding Crowely of their agreement earlier regarding the archangel feather.

“I can get you an archangel feather.” Crowley told her flatly. Not mentioning the spell, they would put on it to ensure she could not use it for nefarious purposes.

“An archangel feather?” They could all hear the excitement in her voice. “I agree, where do you want to meet? I am in Massachusetts at the moment.” 

He told her of a place in downtown Salem that they will meet tomorrow at noon. He enjoyed the thought of his witch mother in the town that had so many witch killings. Dean had to run out of the room, because he couldn’t not laugh at that, Charlie and Gabriel hot on his heels.

“Alright, come alone lad.” Crowley was about to hang up the phone when she asked. “Oh, and which archangel is the feather from?”

Crowely looked at the archangels in front of him and nodded as Michael raised his hand.

“Michael.”  
“Oh, perfect! How did you…” He hung up then, not wanting to hear her voice any longer.

“She didn’t seem nervous at all or sound guilty in any way.” Jody commented.

“I did not hear any decite either.” Michael added.

“It is possible, I suppose, that she helped him without her remembering. Crowely does she have an anti-possession tattoo?” Cas asked.

“No, she has multiple amulets on her person, however. One that won’t come off by any other means but her own hands.” Crowley answered.

“Maybe he seduced her?” Charlie suggested.

Her question was met with very loud “Ewww!” coming from all around the table.

“Ok, changing the subject.” Dean stated loudly. “Do we have any more of a pattern to go by to find this asshole?” He asked Charlie in a normal voice.

“Yes, he seems to only be working in six states. Michigan, Kansas, California, Louisiana, South Dakota and Illinois.” She told him.

“Ok. Well Sam and I are from Kansas, Bobby is from South Dakota and is where we spent a lot of time. Cas’ vessel is from Illinois, but I am not sure about California, Michigan or Louisiana.” Dean said.

“Nick was from Michigan, he grew up in Traverse City.” Lucifer said.

“His vessel.” Cas said to Bobby, Jody and Charlie, who had looked confused.

“I’ve lived in California for the past hundred years or so and my vessel was from there as well.” Gabriel told them.

“We my vessel was from Kansas,” Michael said with a wink at Dean and Sam since he looked like their father when he had been young. Earning him a laugh from them both. “But I am the patron saint of most of Louisiana.” He finished rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“That’s cool, Mike. Maybe after all of this is over, you could help them out a bit. I know quite a few people still could use some help in New Orleans.” Dean suggested.

Michael nodded. “Will you help me help them, Dean?”

“That’s a great idea guys! You know we all should go. We can start in Louisiana and move on to other states then countries. Let us show the world that we have returned and that Father has as well. We can show them that they are no longer alone.” Lucifer said, his voice strong and clear with conviction.

“Brilliant plan!” Gabriel agreed.

Cas and Dean nodded. Dean looked at Cas. ‘We can work on making love in every state and country!’ He sent to his mate.

‘An amazing goal to set for us beloved. I am fully on board with your plan, my love.’ Cas sent back with a wink.

“Ok, I know most of you here don’t need to eat, but I am starving!” Charlie said, Bobby, Sam and Jody all nodded in agreement. “Can we go out, just for a few hours and our heads away from all this?”

“That’s a great idea! Restaurant or bar with food?” Dean asked. “Hands up for restaurant.” No one raised their hands. “Bar it is! Ok, let’s go get kicked out of a bar!”

“Perhaps one far from home?” Cas suggested. He knew as well as Dean did, that with all of them, the odds of getting kicked out of a bar were quite high.

“Good idea, Gabe, can you do the honors?” Dean asked of him.

Gabe nodded and snapped his fingers, they were now all sitting at a table that consisted of many tables shoved together in order to fit them all. Everyone was dressed in nice clothes that completely complimented them and he had even done the women’s hair and make-up.

“Sweet! Thanks Gabe!” Charlie said, before grabbing his hand and pulling him away towards the pool table. Bobby and Jody went to play darts, telling Michael they would teach him to play.

A waitress came up to the table, ready to take their orders. Which was fine until she started flirting rather heavily with both Cas and Lucifer, making the Winchester brothers ready to rip her fake blonde hair out.

“What was it you wanted again?” She asked Cas, running her hand over his shoulder. He leaned away from her touch with a look of disgust on his face that she didn’t seem to notice.

“Yeah, baby. What is it you wanted again? Oh, that’s right, ME!” Dean said, pulling Cas close to him and claiming his lips.

The waitress pouted as Cas leaned back and told his mate. “I will always need you, my love.”

She turned to Lucifer but the dark haired giant next to him grabbed him by the neck and gave him a deep kiss. Even she had to smile at the blissed out look on the blonde’s face when the kiss ended.

“I will be right back with your drinks.” She said as she walked off, still pouting.

“That sure showed her, Sammy!” Dean said laughing.

“I enjoyed it.” Lucifer said very sincerely, making them all laugh again.

“Come on, let’s go claim the other pool table.” Dean said after the waiters silently came back with their drinks. 

The stood, drinks in hand and went over to the pool table. As they walked past Gabriel who was trying to line up his shot, Lucifer butted his palm against the bottom of the pool stick making Gabriel shot go wild. Cas laughed at the look Gabriel gave Lucifer.

“He is going to get you back. Good luck with that…” Cas told him.

Lucifer just shrugged. “Ready to lose little bird?” He taunted his brother.

Cas rolled his eyes. “I believe that the chances of me losing are quite high as I have never played this game before.”  
Lucifer looked to Sam and Dean. “You hustle pool for a living and never thought to teach him?” 

The hunters looked at each other with a guilty expression on their faces. Why the hell didn’t they take an hour to teach him to play a game and have fun.

“I will fix that now.” Dean said. “Come here angel mine.” Ignoring Lucifer’s “Awww!” at his pet name for his mate. He reached up and cupped Cas’ face and sent everything he knew about pool through their bond. He also sent an image of Cas leaning over the pool table to take his shot, while Dean was pressed up behind him “helping” him.

Cas’ breath caught at that and he grinned at his mate. He liked this game! He gestured for his brother to set up the game. 

Lucifer racked the balls and stepped back. “Wanna break?” 

“Sure.” Cas said. He figured out angels in his head as he walked around the table. He carefully set the white ball down to the left of the middle, lined up his shot and there was a screech and a loud thud as the ball imbedded itself into the wall on the other side of the room. “Opps. Can I try again?” He asked his brother. 

Lucifer, along with Sam and Dean, were laughing so hard that Lucifer just waved his ok, unable to speak at the moment. Or breathe for that matter!

Cas waved his hand and the ball was back in his hand, the wall repaired. He lined up his shot yet again and this time accounted for the strength needed for the shot. He watched as all the solid colors plus the eight-ball landed in different pockets, leaving only the striped balls behind. That got the three hyenas to stop laughing. Cas turned to his mate smug at his win. “How was that?”

“Damn Cas, that was fucking awesome!” Dean smiled and leaned in to give Cas a kiss, but a shout stopped him.

“Let me go!” Charlie yelled. 

Gabriel was by her side in moments pulling her from the demon’s grasp. “Stupid move demon. She is mine.” With a snap he sent the humans in their group back to the bunker.


	17. Chapter 17

Lucifer stepped forward, waving his hand while he stepped in front of the demon. The demon was now bound in silver chains baring enochian symbols on each link. He would not be able to get away.

“Who sent you?” Lucifer asked, His voice quite but his eyes bright blue with his rage.

“My master told me to bring him one of the humans.” The demon said. “I cannot return empty handed.”

“Your master sent you to die. These humans are under our protection.” Michael told him. His face devoid of any and all emotion.

“Yeah, and you are?” The demon said, unimpressed by Michaels words.

“These five gentlemen are the Archangels.” Crowely said from behind the demon, “These humans and yes, that includes the one you laid your filthy hands on, are also under MY protection. Your so-called master did indeed send you to your demise.”

The demon paled. “My apologies, my King. My apologies archangels.”

Crowely looked at Dean, a question clear on his face. Dean looked at Cas and his brothers, each silently agreeing with him. Dean nodded back at Crowely.

Crowely looked at the bound demon. “I can be merciful.” He told him. “But I need a reason to be. You tried to take Charlie, who is my little sister. She has also been claimed by an archangel and is under the protection of all of them and oh yes, also under the protection of the Winchester’s. I am sure you’ve heard of them before, correct.”

“Yes… yes my King.” Came the stuttered reply.

“Did you also know that the Winchester’s are both mates to archangels and that one has recently become an archangel himself?” Crowley asked.

Dean waved at the demon.

What color the demon still had was gone. “I will offer anything.” He stammered out.

“How about information?” Cas asked. “Who is your “master”? Dean grinned at his mates yet again use of air quotes. 

“The demon Stryker. He promised us power and more freedom.” The demon said confirming their suspicions.

“What is your name?” Lucifer asked.

“Jacob.”

“Oh my, how rude of us, we didn’t introduce ourselves. Brothers we are being rude.” Lucifer looked to his brothers, who all rolled their eyes at him. “Well you know Crowley, Dean and Sam. I am Lucifer, this is Michael, Gabriel and Castiel.”

The demon started to shake in fear.

“Oh good, it seems that you have heard of us. Now, just how close to Stryker are you?”

“I am or was within his inner circle, but even if I am allowed to live though this, I will not be going back. You are right, he sent me to die on this day. He sent me happily on this mission, knowing who I would be up against. He made me think it would be an easy job, but one of the most important to date. I was honored that he had chosen me. How fucked up is that?” He asked Lucifer.

“We know of his charisma Jacob. Therein lies his power. He makes those around him believe that he is on a righteous path when in reality he is a cruel and vile monster. I was the devil Jacob, but even at my worst, when I had the mark of evil incarnate on me, I would never have done the things that he has.” Lucifer took a deep breath, Cas and Dean each put a hand on his shoulders, while Sam came up to take his hand. “As for you, we out of all beings believe in second chances. You can continue to be our enemy or you can become our ally or our friend. Which will you choose? Do you want to continue to follow Stryker or will you follow your Kind and be on the side of the archangels?”

Jacob looked at him in awe. He looked around at all of the faces, trying to decide if this was a trap or if they were actually sincere. All he found was curious expressions. His eyes landed on Michael and his hazel eyes widened. He finally took a good look at the sword of God and he realized he could see his grace and the outline of his wings. He was bright and beautiful. Michael was staring back at him green eyes just as wide.

“My mate is a demon.” Michael whispered.

All eyes landed on Michael. “Brother, this is your mate?” Cas asked him.

“Yes.” Both Jacob and Michael answered as one.

“But I am not a demon,” Jacob said letting go of the glamour he had cast upon himself before entering the bar. His skin turned to a healthy tan and iridescent tattoos showed on his arms and neck as he let his true form show. His blonde hair grew down to his shoulders and his wing came out of his back. Unlike the angel’s feathery appendages, Jacob’s were more bat like, light in color with any color imaginable shimmering throughout.

“You are a Fae.” Michael whispered in awe. “How are you here? Your kind has not been seen in centuries!”

“I am Jacobee, Prince of the Fae. Stryker opened the portal to this world when he cast the spell for multiple monsters to be in one being. Using a glamour, I change into a demon in order to find out what was going on. I did truly believe Stryker’s lies. I myself wanted to have access to more power in order to protect my brethren better if anyone found the portal to my realm. As for your question Lucifer, I will follow you all. And I will go anywhere my mate does.”

The men stood in shock, looking at Jacob. 

Gabriel was the first to speak. “Mikey, you landed yourself a prince!” Making the group laugh.

Lucifer snapped his fingers and the chains holding Jacobee vanished.

“Ok, since the immediate threat is over, can we take another hour here before we have to go back to deal with the douchebag demon?” Dean asked.

Everyone nodded. They did need it and were enjoying themselves immensely before this snafu. Cas waved his hand and time began again. He had stopped it when he heard Charlies yell. The did not need the humans in the bar to know about them. He watched as Gabriel brought back their humans as well. 

“Did you say Charlie is your mate? Why did you not say anything before?” He asked Gabriel.

“She is into chicks Bro. As you can clearly see, I am not a chick. I can’t ask her to suddenly like men Cas.” Gabriel said softly.

“Shouldn’t I get a say in this?” Charlie asked from behind him.

Gabriel spun around. “I am sorry I am not what you need or want in a mate.” He said sadly to her.

“Gabe, I’m glad you finally said something. I’ve been extremely attracted to you, I thought I was going insane! I haven’t ever been this attracted to anyone, let alone a guy.” She told him with a grin. “Well I guess it would make sense, if Cas and Luce can turn Dean and Sam gay, it makes sense you could turn me straight.” She winked at him.

Gabriel’s smile lit up the bar. “Is that so beautiful...” He purred to his mate, pulling her flush to his side. “Come sit with me, let us talk of all the beautiful mischief we will make together.”

They walk off, leaving Cas by himself. Dean walked up looking at the look of terror that was on his mate’s face. “What is it? What’s wrong, angel mine?” Dean looked around trying to find the source of Cas’ terror.

“Gabriel with Charlie as his mate and Rian as his Kindred. The mischief.” Cas shuddered.

Realization dawned on Dean’s face. “Oh fuck. Luce, Mike, Crowely!” He yelled over the bar noise.

They came over at once, Jacobee with them. “What is it?” Michael asked.

Again, Cas said. “Gabriel with Charlie as his mate and Rian as his Kindred. The mischief.”

“Oh shite” Crowely yelped. “No one is safe. Ward. We need wards. Many wards. Luce, Mike? Do you have any wards you used on him that worked as fledglings?”

Both Lucifer and Michael were extremely pleased that their family, new and old, are calling them by their shortened names. They felt included even more. It meant the world to them.

Cas noticed how each of his brothers preened when called by their shortened name, making a note and sharing with Dean to use them more often.

Michael thought about the wards. “He always breaks through them.” He looked to his brand-new mate, hoping he would have something they could use.

“Wait, this is about them being mischievous?” Jacobee asked, confused as to why they were all freaking out over it. “Who is Rian?” 

“We uh have dragons. Rian is Gabriel’s Kindred, Callie is mine, Lachlan is Lucifer’s and Emrys is Dean and Cas’. We are worried about them being mischievous because Gabriel is also the pagan god Loki.” Michael told his mate.

“Holy shit!” Jacobee said, even in the Fae realm, they had heard of some of Loki’s exploits. “Ok, I’ve got ward that he can’t break though, or at least it will take him a long time to break through unless he knows Fae magic.”

“Thank Chuck!” Dean said making his companions laugh. Well except for Jacobee, but he’ll learn soon enough about his soon to be Father in law. 

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Back at the bunker, everyone said their goodnights and headed to their rooms. Michael showing Jacobee around first.

Cas and Dean walked to Emrys room to check on her. They found her cuddled up th Lachlan.

“Kindred!” Emrys yelped happily. “Did you have fun?”

“Yes, we did baby girl.” Cas told her. “And while we were out, Michael found his mate. His name is Jacobee and he is the Prince of the Fae. Gabriel also found his mate, it’s Charlie!”

“Really, That’s wonderful!” Emrys cheered.

“That is indeed wonderful.” Lachlan said with a toothy grin, he had already known about Charlie and Gabriel. He had wondered how long it would take them to realize it.

“We just wanted to check on you before we go to bed.” Dean told them just as Sam and Luce walked in to check on Lachlan.

Cas and Dean both gave Emrys a kiss on the top of her head and each laid an affectionate hand on the top of Lachlan’s, before heading out to their own room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where the Fae came from, even i was surprised by Jacobee!


	18. Chapter 18

Dean had Cas on the bed and naked as soon as the door closed. Cas smiled and drew Dean close and just held him for a moment. He enjoyed the feel of being skin to skin with his mate. Cas let his wings out to wrap around his mate.

“Mmmm, that feels awesome.” Dean murmured. He ran his hands up Cas’ chest to rest on each side of his face, drawing the other man in for a sweet kiss. “I love you.” His green eyes shone with happiness.

“I love you too Dean.” Cas said, kissing him again. He pulled Dean up his body, prepping him with a thought, bringing him down on his hard cock.

Dean moaned at the sudden feeling of being full, so full of his mate. He slowly moved his hips in a circle, leaning back into the ebony wings that still surrounded him. It wasn’t enough friction for either of them, but it still felt amazing. Dean turned his head, not enough to break eye contact but just enough to draw a slow lick to the feathers to his right. Cas moaned and bucked his hips, hard. He did it again, loving his mates lust blown blue eyes that refused to break contact and his lips that were red from his kisses. He looked so fucking beautiful. “You look amazing laid out underneath me. My gorgeous mate. Damn I’m lucky.” 

Cas grunted at Dean’s words, his patience running thin. His hands found Dean’s hips and lifted him as if he weighted nothing. He lifted until he was almost fully out of Dean and slammed him back down, both men gasping at the feeling. Dean got the picture and started moving. He grabbed both of Cas hands, pushing them up to either side of him on the bed, intertwining their fingers. His hips were moving at a slow yet constant speed. He leaned down and kissed Cas, he pulled his face back slightly. Looking into Cas’ eyes as he made love to his mate. The only sound in the room was flesh meeting flesh and the ruffle of feathers. It was music to Dean’s ears.

Soon they started moving faster and harder, until Dean couldn’t take it anymore. He came moaning Cas’ name, coating their chests white. Cas felt Dean clenching around him and came on a silent moan, deep inside Dean.

After they caught their breath, Cas waved a hand and they were clean. He peppered Dean’s face and neck with kisses, making Dean honest to God giggle.

“Rest, love.” Cas said, wrapping him securely in his arms and wings.

Dean smiled. For a man who had never felt safe, this was heaven. His safe haven. He adored this. “Love you.” He said as sleep claimed him.

Cas just smiled and kissed his head, settling back to meditate for the night.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

After they checked on Lachlan and given Emrys kisses, Sam took Lucifer’s hand and drew him into his room.

“I don’t know what I am ready for. I just know that I do want to be with you.” Sam told him, feeling very shy.

Lucifer’s smile was huge. This was more than he had ever hoped for with Sam!

“Sam,” He said softly. “I am content to just be near you. I would be very happy if you would allow me to hold you as you sleep tonight?” 

“that sounds perfect.” Sam answered. “Come on, let’s get ready for bed. Do you want pajamas or do you just want to sleep in your boxers?” Sam silently hoping for the later, he may not be ready to do anything physical but that doesn’t mean he couldn’t look.

“Boxers.” Lucifer said, undressing and slipping under the covers. Sam followed suit and laid down with him. Lucifer drew him into his arms, Sam’s had pillowed on his chest. His wings coming out to wrap around him.

Sam sighed happily. Just as his brother, he loved finally feeling safe. He was asleep in seconds. Lucifer settled back and looked forward to having the entire night to hold his mate.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Charlie and Gabriel walked into Gabriel’s room after checking on Rain, who had been snuggled up with Callie. 

“I can’t believe that I am a mate of a male archangel.” Charlie said with a lap, plopping down to sit on Gabriel’s bed.

“I am sorry that I am not in a body that can please you.” Gabriel said yet again. “I will, actually. Father, do you have a moment?” He asked the ceiling.

“Are you alright Gabriel?” God asked appearing in his room.

“I am fine, we are all fine. Oh, and Mikey found his mate. His name is Jacobee and he is the prince of the Fae.” Gabriel told him.

“I know. I am very happy for him.” God smiled and sent a wave of love and congratulations to Michael. “But that is not why you have called me here.”

Gabriel looked at Charlie who had stood, arms crossed, waiting to see where this was going. “Charlie and I are mates, but I am in the wrong vessel for her. She is a lesbian.”

“Whoa, hold up. I like your vessel just fine, I am not the one making a big deal of this, Gabe. You are.” Charlie scolded him.

God chuckled. He like this little spitfire, she was perfect for his son. “There is no need to change your vessel Gabriel. She is your mate. The one being who will always love you, for you. Accept that she knows her own mind. Now I must return and you two have much to talk about. And this time Gabriel, listen.” He sent his love throughout the bunker and went back to his creation room in heaven.

Gabriel turned to his mate. “I am sorry Charlie, I will listen.”

“I am fine, I repeat, fine with you being male. What kind of mate would I be if the first thing I asked you to do was change. Not just a little thing like picking up your socks, but to change your whole look, gender? I know you have no gender, but from what I can tell you’ve had this vessel for a long, long time, right? You identify as being a male. Im not going to change you Gabe. Ok?” She reached up to brush his hair back and leaned in to give him a light kiss.

As the kiss ended Gabriel smile a huge, goofy smile. “Ok, mate of mine. I believe you. Now, why don’t you lay down I know you’ve been working your ass off on the computers today and that was before we went out. I know you are tired.”

“I am pretty beat. Will you lay down with me?” She grinned. “I am a huge cuddeler. I hope you won’t mind.”

Gabriel laughed. “Oh no, not at all.” He snapped soft pajamas on them and lead her to the bed to lay down. His bed didn’t have a comforter on it, just as she was about to ask for a blanket his wings came out and surrounded her. She smiled a sleepy smile and was out.

‘’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’

Michael brought Jacobee to meet Callie. Callie was wary around him at first, not knowing this man that was with her Kindred. Not knowing if he was good enough for Michael and his kind, loving heart.

“I promise to treat him like the prince he is. I have waited thousands of years for my mate, I will not lose him now. He is more than I had ever hoped for. And much more than I deserve.” Jacobee told her.

“I guess you will do.” She grudgingly accepted him for now. Time will tell.

Michael and Rain were having a hard time not laughing at the motherly distain coming off Callie. She was protecting him like a cub.

“Thank you, Kindred of my mate.” Jacobee bowed and looked over to Michael.

“We will leave you to rest. See you in the morning.” Michael said leaning to kiss Callie on the top of her head and running a hand over Rian’s.

Both dragons bid them goodnight as Michael took him mates hand and led him out to the library. 

“Since neither of us need to sleep, I thought I could show you the bunker. There are still many rooms I have yet to explore.” Michael said.

Jacobee shook his head. “If you don’t mind, I would like to sit and learn more about you.”

Michael smiled and walked over to the couch. Sitting down sideways so he could see Jacobee. 

“What would you like to know?”

“Only everything.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween!
> 
> I am pretty proud of this chapter, i have to say! *Breathes a heavy breath on nails and rubs them on shoulder* ( ;
> 
> I hope you enjoy this one, leave me a comment if you agree with Dean's kinda epic speech!

The next morning Sam was out for a run by himself. Cas had asked Lucifer to help him build a bee garden behind the bunker. Lucifer looked so excited to create this with his brother and the two of them had gone rushing outside like children with a new toy. It had been good to see both of them like that. Sam and Dean had loved seeing the look of pure joy on their mates faces, that they both vowed, there and then, to have them be that happy more often. Whatever they had to do, they will, just to see that look.

He heard the rustle of feathers and smiling, he turned expecting to find his mate. Confusion lit his features as he took in the small male in a suit. He stopped, catching his breath. 

“Can I help you?” He asked the angel.

“As a matter of fact, you can.” The angel wrapped his hand around Sam’s neck. Sam imagined the angel had wanted to lift him off the ground but found he was too short to do so in the vessel he was in.

“What do you want with me?” Sam ground out. The angels hand was tight but not quite cutting of his airway as of yet.

“We don’t want you. You are means to an end.” The angel tightened his hand minutely. “We want Castiel. He is to be called to heel. He has been on earth for far too long. He needs to be reminded that it is our Father that we serve, not humans.” The angel spat out.

Sam laughed, though it was a bit gargled.

“Why are you laughing?” The angel asked.

‘I pray to the archangels. There is an angel here that has a hand around my throat, saying that Cas needs to be reminded that angels serve God’

The five archangels arrived laughing. Lucifer, Michael and Gabriel to his left and Dean and Cas to his right.

The appearance of the archangels startled the small angel, his hand falling from Sam’s throat and jumping back.

“Why have you touched my mate?” Lucifer growled out. Sam grabbed his hand to keep him in place. 

“Uh… ummm…” Was all the angel could seem to get out.

Cas stepped forward, gracefully walking, wings trailing behind him, stopping right in front of the angel. Blue eyes staring him down. “You wanted me?”

“Archangel. You are an a… archangel.”

“Yes, as is my mate. You know of my mate, do you not? Dean Winchester. Brother to the one you tried to use as leverage against us. The one you put your hands on.” Lucifer growled again. The angel looked at the pissed off ex-devil and paled. “No, look at me. At this moment, I am the only one thing between you and a pissed off mate and brother. Now, my other brothers, they don’t care. They are just here for the show.” He waved his hand towards Michael and Gabriel. Gabriel pinky waved at him.

“Now, what is your name?” Castiel’s voice boomed out.

“Sachael.” The angel said timidly.

“Angel of water.” Michael informed him.

“Who sent you Sachael?” Cas’ blue eyes were bright with his grace.

“Ramiel. He said that you and any other earth-bound angel needed to be brought back to heaven to be reminded of our real purpose as angels. We are to serve God and only God. Not these weak humans.” Sachael said, then blushed as he looked over at Sam. “Those words were his, not mine.” He looked at Cas again. “He is threatening reprograming to any that oppose him. I do not want to go through reprograming.”

“That I do not blame you for.” Cas looked to Dean. ‘I am going to go and collect this Ramiel. Will you pray to my Father to let him know what is going on?’

‘Sure can. Be careful, take Lucifer with you. I love you.’

‘And I you.’ Cas walked over and grabbed Lucifer’s shoulder.

They appeared in in the garden. Lucifer looked over to the small waterfall in front of them.

“Hey, we should add one of these to our garden.” Lucifer said hurrying over to it to inspect it.

“Oh, defiantly! That would look wonderful!” Cas agreed.

“Hello Castiel, Hello Lucifer.” A voice said from behind them.

The archangels spun around. “Joshua.” The said in unison as they rushed forward to give the angel a hug. 

Joshua pulled back. “It is good to see you both, it has been far too long.”

“That it has.” Cas said, wanting to change the subject, Lucifer didn’t need to think about how long it had really been for him. “We are looking for Ramiel.”

“He is in the archives.” Joshua answered. “I am pleased to see you gain the power of an archangel Castiel. It was always in your destiny.”

“Thank you, Joshua. If you will excuse us, we need to hurry. We will be back soon.” Castiel told him. He looked at Lucifer and nodded to him. They both flew to the archives.

Ramiel was in front of an open box, the wood decorated by enochian and demon sigils. Whatever was in it was in his hand. Lucifer grabbed him before he even noticed them and flew them back to the pathway where the rest were waiting. Someone had brought in theater chairs, with a popcorn and soda machine off to the right. All were sitting down eating the popcorn, someone chaining up Sachael about ten feet in front of them in the dirt.

“Ramiel.” Castiel said, chaining him up with a thought. “I hear you have been looking for me.” Cas waited until Ramiel looked around at all that was gathered before him. “We have heard of your “work”.” He continued. Ignoring his mates chuckled at his use of air quotes. “You say that I need to be reminded of who it is I serve, correct? And if I do not agree, I am to be reprogramed?” He waited a beat for Ramiel to either agree or deny, but the angel remained silent. Cas sighed. “Ramiel, you are an assbutt.” His audience and even Sachael laughed at that. “Take a good look at me, at my mate, at the fact that Michael, Lucifer and Gabriel have returned and are sitting right there. How do think any of this happened?”

“That would be me.” God said, appearing in the seat next to Dean, stealing his popcorn.

“Hey!” Dean objected as the archangels said hello to their Father. Cas waved a hand and another bag appeared in Dean’s lap, making him smile at his mate before digging in.

“F…F… Father…” Ramiel stuttered.

“You have disappointed me Ramiel. When I left I gave you all the order to love humankind as you love me. What part of that was hard to understand? I believed it was pretty self-explanatory.” He turned to look at Dean. “Right?”  
“Yep, pretty fucking self-explanatory to me man. Even used small words.” Dean agreed as he stood and grabbed a few fountain sodas for him and God.

“Ah, thanks!” God said as he handed him the drink.” God slurped his drink. “Anyway, Ramiel, call the angels you have been trying to send down this path. Now.” He boomed.

Ramiel closed his eyes and one by one twenty bewildered angels appeared, chained, around him and Sachael. Each looked around gasping as they saw God sitting with the Archangels and the Winchester’s and fell to their knees.

“Is that all of them?” Ramiel nodded to his Father in lieu of an answer.

God looked thoughtful for a moment. “You know what? Dean, have at them.” He told his son-in-law.

Dean grinned. He stood and walked over to stand next to his mate. “All of you have disappointed your Father.” He watched as they seemed to flinch as one. “He asked of you one simple thing. To love humans as you loved him. So incredibly simple really. But instead, you pick and poke at each other. So concerned about upholding a image. To be unemotional superior beings that cared nothing of the rest of the world or its occupants you were meant to love. You failed to notice that humankind has been floundering. You failed to see the pain, the starvation, the needless violence that was fought in your Father’s name. The decay of Faith in your Father, in you.” Dean shook his head, his green eyes dark and haunted. “You didn’t see the little boy starving himself, so his brother could eat his fill. You didn’t see the poor family that tried so fucking hard to survive, only to die, homeless and cold. What about the children that are so innocent and pure that have been abused and used and believe this is how life is supposed to be? But no, you only cared about yourselves, sitting up in heaven cloaked in your superiority and ignorance. One touch, one thought, you could have changed someone’s life. On word from one of you could have saved someone’s life. This world needs anyone, everyone that can give it two things. Love and hope. Without it, humans are nothing. Without it, there is such a vast emptiness inside you that you can’t fill. How…?” Dean had to stop and clear his thought, tears were running down his face. He could barely stand to look at these, God, they don’t even deserve to be called angels. “How can you live knowing that with so fucking little work on your part, there could have been one person, one being you could have saved?” Dean turned into Cas’ arms and sighed in relief when Cas’ wing surrounded him as well.

‘That was amazing, my love. You are correct. If we can save one person, by just a word, to not do so is worse than evil. The angels as they are, in their indifference are worse than demons or any monsters.’

‘You’re right. They are.’ He snuggled his face into Cas’ neck. ‘Thank you for hiding me in your sexy wings. I really needed it.’

‘Dean, whatever you need, I will always provide. You are aware of this, correct?’

“Yeah, angel mine, I know. Love you.’ 

“I love you and am so proud of you. I know what you said, was hard for you to get out. You did an amazing job.’

Dean pulled back and Cas rested his wings against his back. Dean looked over at his family. Sam was openly crying as was Lucifer who had his arms around him. Jacobee appeared with Charlie. Jacobee wrapped his arms around Michael, pulling Michaels back to his cheats. Charlie went over and plopped into Gabriel’s lap with a wink, making his laugh a watery laugh. Dean smiled slightly at them and turned words the angels. He was surprised to see almost all, with the exception of Ramiel and two others, kneeling on the ground, noses almost touching the ground.

“What are they doing?”

“They are begging for forgiveness and the chance to make amends.” God told him.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter. Kudos and comments are very much loved. 
> 
> I am glad i was able to get this chapter out as the men in my house all deemed it necessary to constantly talk to my while i was typing. Before i started not one felt the need to speak to me at all. I have no idea why the powers that be make this phenomenon happen. ALL THE FUCKING TIME.

God turned to Dean. “I could not have said it better myself, Dean. Thank you.” He looked over the bound angels. “Now, my archangels, what do you propose their punishment to be?”

“I have a suggestion.” Cas said. He waited until his brothers nodded at him, deferring to him to make this decision. He was so thankful for them, no questions, not even knowing what he was going to say but they trusted him to speak for them all. He had missed this bond. There was no way he’d let anyone break it again. He gave them a small happy smile and continued. “"Make them human for a month have them get a job contribute to society. They should make friends, date, actually learn about humans."

The other Archangels nodded, agreeing with their littlest brother. God just looked thoughtful for a moment and then smiled. "That is an excellent plan son." He turned to the angels and question. "You will all be set up with houses and bank accounts, so you will not need to worry about food or a roof over your head. I expect everyone to find a church or a charity or organization to contribute to if at the end of the month you have proven yourselves with compassion and understanding then you will get your grace back if not you will continue to be human until you do."

And raised from small angel in the back, God smiled, it was a fond smile. “Yes, Dina?”

“Father if we are proving ourselves and get our Grace back would we be allowed to stay and continue to help? To have such a just cause makes me happy. I very much want to help.”

“Dinah come here please.” Cas requested. He removed her chains with a thought as she came to stand in front of him. She only came up to about mid chest on him. She actually looked a lot like Cas, long black hair same and impossibly blue eyes. 

“I am proud of you for wanting to help. I know of a few charities around here that would benefit immensely from your help.” He told her.

She beamed. She had always looked up to Castiel. He had always radiated such goodness. And now, she noticed, he radiated love as well.

God smiled at them and looked over to the angels. “You all know your mission. May you all learn in your time is humans. Now know you are not without protection. If you are attacked or in any trouble at all, call to your archangel brothers, they will come.” The archangel's nodded to reassure their siblings that they would indeed help them. “Make me proud.” God waved both hands in a spiral and the wayward angels were gone. Except for Dina, Ramiel, Sachael and the other two that had not begged for God's forgiveness. “Dinah, I would like you to stay here with your brothers, they could use your vast knowledge in the coming weeks and because you have already shown yourself to be wanting and willing to learn from and help mankind. I will not be taking your grace”. He pointed at the ones behind him. “You will need all the help you can get.” The ones behind him just grinned and rolled their eyes as God looked at the four left. 

Cas stepped over to his Father. “When Lucifer and I found him in heaven, Ramiel was in the archives and he had this.”

Cas dropped the small item into his Fathers hand, his eyes bright blue with his grace. God swore as he looked down at the item. When he looked up his eyes were bright gold, he and Cas turned as one to the rouge angels.

“How did you know?” God demanded, his voice bombing and resonating in all around him. “How?” He yelled when they did not answer.

“Stryker.” Ramiel yelped out. “He wanted to use the First Scale so that his magic would hurt your dragons.”

“Son of a bitch!” Dean yelled. “How did he even know about our dragons? They haven’t left the fucking bunker! They haven’t even been outside!”

“Yes, Callie has. She went to the roof the other night to get some air. Stryker must have had spies that saw her, and then me when I joined her.” Michael said.

“Michael, take Ramiel, Tristle and Joshpiel to the bunker dungeon. Find out what it is they know about Stryker.” God told him. Michael nodded and walked with Jacobee to transport the angels away.

“Now Sachael. I hear your thoughts, I know what it is you want to do. I believe that you will benefit your brother’s by helping against our latest enemy.” God looked at his archangels with a questioning brow. They all nodded to him.

“We could use them help making the holy oil.” Cas said.

“I would be honored to help you with this.” Sachael told him sincerely.

God’s head tilted to the side. “I will see you all soon, for now I must go.” He sent his love and went off to wherever God goes.

Gabriel snapped his fingers and the theatre chairs and small concession stand was gone. He was about to send them all back when he felt them near.  
“Demons.” Dean said looking to the west. 

“Let them come.” Cas said, drawing out his angel blade. He watched his brother’s do the same. He turned to his mate and using their bond showed him how to reach within his grace to bring out his blade. 

Dean closed his eyes and did as his mate showed him. He grinned when he felt the cool metal in his hand and opened his eyes, looking into bright blue eyes that were filled with pride and love. He smiled and winked at his mate before turning to the west where the demons were now coming out of the trees. By his count there were around forty of them. A demon teleported in front of Dean and punched him in the face. Dean’s head rocked back a little tiny bit and he smirked at the demon in front of him. “Bad move man.” He grabbed the demon’s forehead and sent a burst of grace, smiting him on the spot.

He glanced over to Cas who was fighting three demons. “Stop taunting them Angel mine. It’s like playing with your food.” He chuckled as Cas rolled his eyes at him and took down the demons in the next three moves. 

“Fine.” Cas grumbled.

Dean felt a knife go through his back. He snarled and turned to see the demon that dared to stab him. He turned to see a small little guy with bright red hair. He reminded him of Charlie.

“Ouch, man. You don’t go around stabbing people in the back.” Dean told him, wrapping a hand around the demons’ neck and lifting him until he was eye level with him. “It’s rude kid.” He punched the demon in the face, knocking him out. He dropped him when two more showed up to take his place. He could feel Cas fighting behind him, covering his back. 

“I need this.” He heard his mate say as he felt the blade that was still sticking out of his back, being pulled free. Which felt really strange. 

“Glad I could help babe.” Dean said, kicking back the demon who got close with a kick to his chest. “Back, foul beast!”

Dean heard a yell, he quickly smited the two fighting him and looked over at Lucifer who was leaking grace from his stomach. Badly.

A mighty roar filled the air. The demons stopped, looking around nervously. Lachlan appeared in the sky with Emrys, both in their true forms. They were huge, terrifying and so incredibly beautiful. 

Lachlan and Emrys landed on each side of Lucifer. Lightning struck down ten demons that were in front of the purple dragon. Emrys’ eyes glowed blue and shot orbs of blue flames at the demons around her. The remaining few demons took one look at the dragons and fled. Only to be stopped by the three archangels that appeared in their path.

“No, I do not believe you will be going anywhere.” Cas growled, livid that his brother lay hurt by these unholy creatures. He looked at the five demons left, ready to smite them but a hand on his arm stopped him. Gabriel just grinned evilly at him.

Gabriel snapped up chains on their captives. “I got them. I’ll take them to Mikey.” With that he and the demons disappeared.

“Lucifer.” Cas said turning and appearing kneeling next to him on the ground. He took his brothers hand in one of his and used his other hand to push his grace into the wound, slowly stitching the flesh back together from the inside out. Dean sank to the ground next to them and laid a hand on his mates back. He put his other hand on top of Cas and lent his power to the healing as well. He did not know how to heal yet, so he just boosted Cas power. Cas saw the flesh mending at a much fast rate with his mates help. He sighed, relieved, a few minutes later when Lucifer was healed completely.

“Thank you, brothers.” Lucifer said to them.

“I am just thankful that Father decided to make me an archangel and that Dean had agreed to mate me. I would not have been able to heal that kind of wound before.” Cas said with a smile. He saw a blur of purple and then he was on his back with Lachlan, in his small size, loomed over him. He nuzzled his face to Cas’.

“Thank you for saving my Kindred.” He said solemnly, before jumping up to do the same to a laughing Dean.

Emrys was in her dog form cuddling Lucifer, making him smile. “Let’s go home.” Emrys said to the rest.


	21. Chapter 21

As soon as they appeared at command central, Lucifer was attacked by their resident moose. Sam had his arms wrapped tightly around him and was sobbing into his neck. “Never fucking do that to me again.” Sam said brokenly.

Lucifer knew he what he meant. He had sent Sam back here when the demons appeared and made it so he was not able to leave command central. “I could not bear you to be hurt.” Lucifer’s voice was quiet, gentle.

“But you were hurt. I know it. I don’t know how I knew it, but I did.” Sam told him leaning back to look into his mate’s light blue eyes. “If Cas and Dean weren’t there……” His voice broke into another sob.

“But they were. I would not have been that foolish to remain when there was so many demons, if my brothers were not with me.” 

“How was it they were even able to hurt you?” Sam asked.

“With this.” Gabriel said, walking into the room. He showed them a small dagger. It looked normal. “The center of the blade is from an archangel blade. Raphael’s to be precise.”

“Did the demon tell you how many of these daggers were made?” Dean asked.

“Yes, five. We will need to be extra vigilant.” Gabe answered. 

They all nodded. 

“Ok, family meeting in two hours in here.” Dean said. “For now, we all deserve a small break.” He was pulling Cas down the hallway as Sam was doing the same with Lucifer. The two sets of brothers went their separate ways into their bedrooms without a word to the other.

Sam closed the door and stalked towards Luce who had sat down on the bed. Sam pushed him back and straddled his hips. He took his mouth, his kisses hard and dominating. Sam continued to kiss him until he had to pull back to breathe. Even in his anger at being left behind, he had to laugh at the blissed-out bewilderment that was on Lucifer’s face.

“Damn it Luce. I’m serious. Don’t do that again. I can’t take it. Not knowing what was happening and then knowing you were hurt but not being able to go to you just about had me going into a full-blown melt down.” Sam told him.

“I will not. I promise.” Lucifer said. He had wanted to keep his mate safe but not make him panic like that. 

Sam nodded and leaned down to kiss him again. Lucifer brought his hand up Sam’s back and ran his fingers into his hair. Urging him on. Sam slowly moved his hips in a circle, pulling a moan from both of them. 

“Sam.” Lucifer whispered against Sam’s lips. Sam loved the way Lucifer said his name like that. The tone so full of awe and love, it made Sam feel amazing and wanted.

Sam kissed him again and ran his hands down to the bottom of Lucifer’s shirt, pulling at it until Lucifer got the message and sat up, without breaking the kiss. Sam pulled away, so he could take off Lucifer’s shirt and his own. He crawled off the bed and reached for his belt, but Lucifer’s hands stopped him. Sam looked down at him in question.

“I want to undress the rest of you.” Lucifer said, his voice raspy.

Sam nodded and watched as Lucifer slowly took off his belt and open his pants. Sam stepped out of his jeans and boxers, reaching to do the same to his mate. He pulled him up to stand in front of him and slowly sank to his knees. 

Lucifer audibly gulped at the sight of Sam on his knees before him. Sam grabbed his belt and leaned forward licking a slow stripe up his taunt stomach. He couldn’t help the moan that fell from his lips and Sam deftly opened his jeans and found the part of his that was most desperate for his mate touch.

“Sam,” He started, meaning to say they should move to the bed, when Sam took him in his mouth. The wet heat of his mouth on his dripping head making him lose any and all thoughts. 

Sam wrapped his hand around the base of his cock to stroke the part he couldn’t fit in his mouth. He was enjoying the feel of Lucifer, hard and hot in his mouth. He loved the sounds he was dragging out of him.

Lucifer moaned as Sam swirled his tongue around the tip of his cock. He couldn’t help the buck of his hips. He ran his hands into Sam’s hair, gripping the strands. Sam moaned around his cock, sending vibrations rippling along his nerves. Sam sucked him faster and harder, humming as he did. It took only moments for him to come down his mate’s throat, yelling Sam’s name.

Sam pulled off with one last light suck, to smile up at his angel. “How was that?”

Lucifer looked wrecked. His voice hoarse when he answered. “Amazing. Come here.” He demanded as he pulled him to his feet, so he could kiss him. His kissed him deeply, loving the taste of himself, mixed with the taste that was purely Sam. He ran his hands down Sam’s chest and around to this ass, pulling his flush against him. 

Sam’s breath caught at the feel of skin touching skin and the feel of his leaking cock against Lucifer’s hot skin. He rolled his hips in a slow circle dragging his cock ageists that hot skin. 

Lucifer walked them to the bed and gently laid Sam down on it. He laid on top of him Kissing his lips, cheeks, trailing down to his neck, then his chest, stomach, finally landing on the long thick leaking cock. He licked the tip and caught the pearl of pre-come, before taking him deep down is throat in one go. 

“Oh, Fuck, Luce.” Sam sputtered out. He knew he wasn’t going to last long, having been on the edge for a while now. He reached out to cup Lucifer’s cheek. Lucifer continued to suck him down as he looked up at Sam’s face. As soon as he saw those blue eyes, he lost it, coming harder than he ever had before. Moaning low and long as Lucifer drank him down.

Sam caught his breath as Lucifer gave him one last lick and crawled up to lay his head on Sam’s chest. He brought out his wings and laid one over them. Sam smiled and kissed the top of Lucifer’s head.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Cas used his grace to warm their room up as he and Dean lay down on their bed. Cas was on his back with Dean wrapped up in his arms and wings, head on his chest. Deans emotions were all over the place, with what he had said to the angels and the battle with Lucifer being hurt. He knew that being in his wings made Dean feel safe. It is when Dean actually felt safe that he could process his emotions better, it is when Dean actually felt safe that he could let go of his ridged control he holds tight to himself, each and every day. Cas sent love and understanding to his mate, rubbing his hand up and down his back. 

“Thank you, Cas.” Dean said into the silence.

“For what?” Cas asked.

“Everything. For being here with me as my mate, for understanding what I need before I do. For just being you.” Dean said, raising his head to look at him. He leaned forward and gave him a kiss. Slow and sweet.

“Dean, you are my everything. I will always be there for you. No matter what.” Cas told him before taking Dean’s lips again. 

“No clothes.” Dean murmured against his lips. Their clothes vanished as Deans lips traveled down to make a mark on where Cas’ neck met his shoulder. He loved leaving his mark there. He slid his body slowly over Cas’, moving on top of him until their cocks lined up. 

Cas hum his approval as Dean started rutting against him. He loved the feeling but wanted more. He used his grace, making him ready for Dean and flipped them around.

“Holy fuck!” Dean yelped as he landed on his back, Cas lowering himself on his cock in one fluid move. The pleasure so intense. He loved it when Cas manhandled him, showing his immense strength. 

“Yes, yes, it is.” Cas grinned at his mate as he started to move. He started slow, but soon was slamming himself down on Dean’s thick cock, while Dean met him stroke for stroke. 

Dean couldn’t stand it, seeing his mate in his lustful abandon, fucking himself of his cock. It was more then he could take, coming hard, so hard he swore he saw stars, filling Cas up.

Cas followed him over the edge, coming untouched all over Dean’s chest and stomach. Which he made vanish right before he collapsed onto Dean. He tucked his head in Dean’s neck and let out a very satisfied sigh.

Dean chuckled and ran a hand through Cas’ hair. “I love you, angel mine.” He said softly.

“Mmm, I love you too.” Cas replied, his lips moving over the skin on Dean’s neck, making him shiver.

“You know, one of these days, we won’t have a big bad to fight and we could stay in bed all day.” Dean told him, running a hand over Cas’ wing.

“I have to say, that is the best incentive to kill said big bad I have heard.” Cas told him, raising his head to give him a grin.

Dean laughed and leaned up to kiss him. “Ok, we better get back out there.” Cas sighed, but agreed, snapping their clothes on and with much reluctance, removing himself from Dean.


	22. Not a chapter, just a note to you beautiful beings.

I'm so sorry I fell off the side of the world on you all. I'm having issues with getting my medications dosed correctly. Right now my brain is everywhere but where I need it to be. Tomorrow is a new dose that we think will be what I need. Fingers crossed! But I will be back with you soon, with more on our guys and their extraordinary love and profound bonds.

I love all of you for reading my words. Thank you.


End file.
